Don't hurt my Kitten
by Reis1gurl
Summary: KaixRei Rei and Kai have finally gotten their feelings figured out for eachother when Voltaire tries to get revenge on Kai by taking Rei and involving him in his twisted plans but is it Voltaire who's pulling the strings? Contains mind control CH.13 UP
1. Alfredo sauce

So here it is...my first ever Yaoi fanfiction. Enjoy.

**:MASS DISCLAIMER:(that means for all chapters): me no own Beyblade, so you no sue, capeesh'?**

**Oh and here are the communication thingys:**

**Blah – Some ones POV (Kai's, Rei's)**

**"Blah" – Some one talking**

* * *

**Don't hurt my Kitten: ****Ch.1**

**Kai's POV**

I don't know when it happened, really. It just happened…. It seems like my love for him has always been there; it feels so natural. The problem is…I can't tell him the way I feel. What if he d me? What if he rejected me? I wouldn't be able to go on. The way I see it, is that if I just admire his beauty and perfection for afar, then I wont be happy….but it's as close as I'll get, so I think I can survive. But, everyday my feelings get stronger and it get harder and harder to keep them under control. I mean he's just so….so…..so perfect. Actually, 'perfect' doesn't even describe what he is. But, then again, there isn't really a word that can describe him. So, I guess 'perfect', will just have to do.

"Hey, Kai? Can you hand me the Paprika?"

He's just…so y. The way his hips move when he walks…so graceful. The way his hair is so perfect…so silky….such a wonderful shade of pure ebony black.And how tan his body is and how it accents his well-toned muscles….which aren't big or bulky…but are still there and define his arms and chest in ways that make me literally drool. Hm? Oh, now I know why I always stand next to _him_ when we train…well at least I figured that out.

"Kai? ……Uh…Kai? Um…okay….I'll just get it myself, heh…."

"Hn? Did you say something, Rei?"

"Uh….yeeeah….never mind…I got it…"

"Oh….sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Really…I didn't notice."

"You know, I could practically see the sarcasm dripping off that comment."

"And? Heheah…you're funny, Kai."

"Sure, and next time I want Tyson to shut-up, I'll just tell'em I got a sense of humor…that should keep'em quiet, eh?"

"No Kai, I think that would make him _crack_-up, not _shut_-up."

He's so clever. I could just stare into his eyes forever. Those shining pools of pure gold….

"Uh….Kai?"

"Hm….Yeah?"

"Your elbow is in the Alfredo Sauce…."

"HUH! Oh !"

Greeeeat….that was smooth. Geez, why am I such a klutz around him?

"Oh! Here, let me get that!"

**Normal POV**

Rei came over to where Kai was standing with a damp rag and took his elbow into his hands. He gently wiped the sauce from his pale white skin. His soft hands brushing up against Kai's arm, making them both blush madly. Silent currents of electricity shot through Kai's body making him get a chill up his spine.

"Oh…sorry…"

"No…don't be…."

Rei looked up from his bent position while wiping his arm. His eyes met the Russian's crimson pools of ; unbeknownst to him that he was blushing even worse than he was before.

"Uh…there…Heh heh, all clean."

"Um…thanks…"

"Just uh…try to keep your arms out of my cooking, okay?"

"Oh yeah…..sorry."

**Back to Kai's POV (good, I like it better… n.n)**

Ooooh, he looked so cute just now…wait…he looks cute all the time…Okay, since when do I say or think the word 'cute'? Ugh….I think I'm going soft…. But hey, that might be good…uh….yeeeah….well, if it's Rei…I guess it has to be good.

"EVERYBODY! DINNER'S READY! GET IN HERE BEFORE IT GETS CO-

"I'm here!"

"Uh…Hahahaha! Only you Tyson, only you…."

Mmm…his laugh is so…sincere…so real….just like his smile…Oh his smile…his perfect smile…pearly white teeth, straight and aligned….and those…fangs…..I don't know why, but those fangs just make him all the more y. Is that weird to think that? I mean, they do fit him, and they do match all his other features.

"Oh my gosh, Rei!"

"What! Is something wrong with the food? Are you okay Tyson!"

"…..It's….it's…it's….DELISOUS!"

"Oh….um…thanks?"

"You could work in a restaurant, Rei."

"Thanks, Max. But you know I have before, right? Remember? In Hong Kong?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"That's what too much sugar does to you Maxy."

"That's not nice Kenny."

"What? It's the truth!"

"Oh leave y alone Kenny, you're just jealous that you're mother said you aren't aloud to eat sugary foods."

"Why is that Dizzy?"

"Because Maxy, He gets constipa-

"Ooookay, I think it's time for Dizzy to take a little nap!"

"Hey I wa- (Kenny shuts Dizzy off and closes his laptop)

They're so stupid….ugh…. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have somebody 'sane' around here to talk to….

With that, Rei walked back into the kitchen to get a head start on the dishes. Kai got up and walked in with his plate and glass

"Hey."

"Hey."

Okay Hiwatari, make with the conversation! ….uh…easier thought than done……okay, here I go….

"Soooo, whatcha doin'?"

Uh…not exactly what I meant….-sigh- Man, I suck at this! Uh oh…he's looking at me like I'm nuts….greeeat….

"Um….washing dishes?"

Okay…well, that sure was a riveting spark of conversation….

"Oh…um…yeah…I didn't mean…well, um…"

Rei suddenly turned around, with his back to the sink, and took a hand towel and started to dry his hands. After his hands were dry, he put his elbows on the counter and leaned his back up against it; his hands hanging off the edge.

"Uh huh…that's very interesting, Kai…It really is…."

With that he pushed himself off the counter and strode over to the fridge, opening it and getting out a Pepsi.

What is he doing? Is he mocking me? And if he is….then why is it turning me on? OH KAI! Your mind is in the gutter again! Uh oh…he's looking at you again…but….wait…what's that gleam in his eyes?

"Do you want one, Kai?"

"Uh…"

"You look kinda hot."

Oh my ing…………...hot? hot! What does he mean by that? …………please, oh please, oh please, let him mean it the way I want him to….

"You know Kai, I've been thinking…"

"Thinking?"

"Yes…"

"About?"

"About………...you."

"About…me?"

YES! YES! YES! HE WAS THINKING ABOUT MEEEE!

"Yeah…"

"Um…Rei?"

"Yes, Kai?"

Kai walked up to him, and pushed him up against the fridge door; straddling his slim waist

"I've been thinking about you too, Rei."

HUH? Where is this coming from? Uh...well…..might as well flow with it…wait…why is he smirking like that?

"I know."

"Y…You do?"

"Yeah…you…are very easy to read sometimes."

NO, I'M NOT! Am I? Hm…I was always told I was closed up with a lock and key….

"Kai?"

"Eh…Yeah?…"

"Stop stalling and come get it already."

Wow…that was straight and to the point…

Rei put his hands on Kai's face and pushed himself into him, initiating a passionate kiss that they both had only dreamed about until then.

Again….wow…….I guess dreams do come true……

* * *

**Okay….um….did that suck as much as I think it did? Okay….PLEEEEase REVIEW! And NO flames please…..**

**:What to look for in the next chapters: Rei and Kai open up to each other and are happier then they've probably ever been….but someone is watching….waiting….to strike with full frontal force….Voltaire will stop at nothing to make Kai's life a living hell until one of them dies….Will Rei have to suffer the consequences of loving the fiery phoenix? What does Kai's evil, demented grandfather have in store for our favorite Neko….And will Kai and Rei's relationship even have a chance…with a rabid Tala on the prowl and under Voltaire's control?**

**WOW…that's a lot of questions! Well, if you review then I'll answer them! Deal?**

**Okay then, good nite everybody! **

**I luv you all!**

**Reis#1gurl**


	2. i love you

**Okay…..this confuses me…..so if I write a 'straight' fic…I get like….zelch reviews…but if I write a Yaoi fic….i get like half a dozen reviews in less than 12 hours! That's weird…that's really weird….but hey…WHO'S COMPLAINING? I got reviewed and that's all that matters….hehehehehe….YAY!**

**Well, enough stalling, here is the 2nd chapter to 'Don't hurt my Kitten', enjoy!**

**(I'll do Review Thank-u's at the end of this chapter, k?)**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Kai?"

"Eh…Yeah?…"

"Stop stalling and come get it already."

Wow…that was straight and to the point…

Rei put his hands on Kai's face and pushed himself into him, initiating a passionate kiss that they both had only dreamed about until then.

Again….wow…….I guess dreams do come true……

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't hurt my Kitten**

**Kai's POV**

'I never thought I'd actually find true happiness….but….despite what my ic Grandfather said for years….I did….I've finally found my purpose….which is to be…with my Rei….Yes…My Rei….'

"Morning, Kai." Rei said as he yawned.

'How can a person look so good…all the time? It puzzles me to no end.'

"Kai? …-sigh-….Kai, you're doing it again…"

"Hn…huh?"

"What are you thinking?" Rei rolled over and laid his head on Kai's bare chest.

'That you're the most wonderful thing that is in my pathetic excuse for a life.'

"Oh nothing."

'Well that was an understatement…'

"Kai…are we in the same bed!" Rei said with a little bit of surprise in his voice. HE quickly sat up and found he was only in his boxers. A heavy rosy blush stung his face almost immediately.

"Yeah…is that a problem, Kitten?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh…Kitten?"

"Hmm…has a nice ring to it…."

"Glad you think so." I said as I hooked my hands around his neck and pulled down on top of me. He was smiling. I love when he smiles…especially when I'm the one who makes him smile…

"Kai? Are we….you know…together now?"

"I don't know….It depends on if you want to be….well, do you want to be?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"Ugh…um….I…uh….I –

"It's okay if you don't want to be with me, I'll understand." Kai said as he sat up, turning away from the Neko. "I mean, there are plenty of reasons why I wouldn't go with me so –

"Kai…KaiIloveyou….."

"Wh…what? You…you love me?"

'Oh no…I think I'm gonna cry….oh …'

"Oh Rei…you don't know…how long….I've…dreamed….Oh Rei…I love you too…"

"Good to hear it…ah, you scared me for a sec'! I mean, I was scared you were gonna say no…"

"I could never say no to you, Kitten."

"Hehe…I like it when you call me that….it makes me feel…I don't know….fuzzy….hehehe…."

'Aww…I make him feel fuzzy…how cute….OKAY! I REALLY NEED TO STOP SAYING THAT! ……………..cute…………...UGH!'

"That's why….You're the only one I want calling me that…" With that Rei got up and started toward the dresser. He got a towel and a change of clothes and headed for the shower. "Um…Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't want me to lonely in there do you?"

'WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

"Oh course not."

**Normal POV**

With that being said, Kai got up and went into the bathroom with his Kitten. In the next few minutes all you could hear is the occasional giggle or even a moan here and there.

Just then Tyson and Max started banging on the door of Kai's room. Seeing as they already checked Rei's and didn't find the Neko, they figured they should ask Kai.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'M STARVING!"

In the shower-

"Did you hear something?"

"Yeah, I heard Tyson….."

"I am not getting out just because that pig is hungry."

"Hungry? …..OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot! I promised I'd make him a big breakfast this morning!"

"Rei koi, you make us all breakfast EVERY morning. As your captain, I'm personally giving you the day off, okay?"

"No, no, ya see, I kinda promised him I would make him what ever he wanted THIS morning."

"And this is because….?"

"Because I lost a bet."

"What bet?"

"Um…it's not important….." Rei turned off the water grabbing a towel, and got out. But, he got out with out paying attention to where he was stepping and tripped on the bath rug. Luckily, Kai caught him with ease.

"Rei, what was the bet?" Kai asked firmly.

"Um….How long it'd last before you found out that he took 150 out of your wallet for him and Max to go on a candy shopping spree….heh heh…."

"Are you serious!"

"Eh…"

"Wait…how long did you say and how long did he say?"

"Uh…I said 2 hours….and he said 1 day."

"Well, you are not making him breakfast, because we're eating out."

"Who?"

"You and me."

"Aww…really?"

"Yupp."

"So…you're not…"

"I could never really be mad at you, Kitten."

Meanwhile, someone was in the bushes in front of the apartments where the Bladebreakers were staying. "This will be interesting…and fun for me…." With that a flash of red hair disappeared.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna go ahead and end this chapter here, but don't worry. I'm going to start on Chapter 3 right now, and upload them both together. oh yeah, I know, I know, Kai is a wee bit OOC...heh...just a bit...** **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. cafe

**Okay, here's chapter 3!**

**No need for a Recap…since you just got done reading ch.2, right?**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't hurt my Kitten**

"And after you two get down cleaning all the bathrooms, you can start on the floors!"

"But Kaaaai! We haven't even eaten yet…" Tyson wailed. Max was smarter though; he didn't dare talk back to the Russian.

"I DON'T CARE! This'll teach you two a lesson in taking what's not yours."

"Kai, take it easy….I'll pay the 150 if it helps." Rei said, coming up behind him sliding his hands around his neck; then, fixing his gaze on the staring and blunette in front of them. "What? No, it's not the money, it's the crime." Kai answered, while taking his hand and stroking his Kitten's head.

"Uh…Kai"

"But, they were gonna pay you back, I'm sure." Rei said trying to reason with his koi.

"Rei, they have to learn, even if it's the hard way, and considering the fact that they're getting off easy, they should be grateful I'm not beating the crap out of them."

"Kai?"

"Well, at least let me make them a little something to eat before you them, hm?"

"No…if I cool down soon enough, we'll pick them up something when we're out."

"KAI!"

"What, Tyson, can't you see we're talking!"

"Um….why is Rei _on you_ like that?"

"Because."

"Because….you two…are….um…."

"Yes…is that a problem Tyson?" Kai said a little menacingly, while caressing Rei's hands that werehanging around his neck.

"Uh…no…Actually, me and Max…we were gonna tell you sooner or later but, we…uh…" Tyson stuttered, but right then, Max got up and put his arms around Tyson's waist protectively.

"………………AW! THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Kai yelled, looking at the two younger teens in front of him. "C'mon Rei, let's please go before they make me vomit." Kai continued, making faces and making throw-up motions.

Rei just laughed at the whole situation. He thought it was great that Tyson and Max are together and that Kai and him were together. It kinda eliminated any awkward tension between the teammates that might have sparked when Rei and Kai announced their relationship. "Okay, Kai, lets get going. Now, you two behave, I don't wanna come back having to wash the stains out of your sheets."

The boys, including Kai, just stared at Rei that he would make such a vulgar remark. "What? I don't!" he continued.

They all just busted out laughing, even Kai. He was so much more able to relax and open up a little bit when Rei was around, especially now since they had pronounced their feelings for each other.

With that, Rei and Kai made their way to Kai's black Jaguar Convertible. Rei liked Kai's car, it made him feel important when he rode in it. Seeing as he was the only one who was aloud to, even before they were going together. Rei had always wondered why Kai had treated him differently than the others, but now of course, it seems so clear.

"Where do you want to go, Kitten?"

"Where ever, I don't care."

"Good. I thought we could go to this quaint little café near the docks."

"'Quaint', Kai?"

"Uh…yeah, 'quaint'."

Rei just laughed. He thought it was cute when his koi tried to hard to be sophisticated around him, even though he didn't have to since he already was. It wasn't surprising how natural it felt to actually be 'together' with Kai. It's been less than 24 hours and it felt like they've been together for years.

After driving for 15 minutes Kai turned into a parking lot."Alright, here we are."

Kai got out of the car and walked around to Rei's side, opening the door for him.

"Uh, Kai I think I can handle opening a door."

"I can't have you doing menial chores when there's no need, Kitten."

"That's sweet Kai, but I don't think opening a car door counts as a menial chore. thanks though."

"Well, it doesn't matter, all I know, is that on those movies that I see Max and Tyson watching, the boyfriend always opens the door for his lover."

Rei smiled at his koi's sentimentality.

"What?"

"You're so lovable."

"That's why you love me, right?"

" Yupp, that's right."

With that the walked into the café, not knowing someone else had drove up in a black Porsche. The behind the wheel got out; put a pair of shades on and walked into the café a few seconds after Kai and Rei had been seated.

"What do you want to eat?"

"What ever you're getting, Kai."

Right then, a waiter walked up to their table to take their orders.

"What will we be having this morning, gentlemen?"

"We'll have two Cinnamon Buns and two Mocha Lattes."

"All right then." The waiter closed his little order booklet and pulled two straws out of his apron; putting them on the table, but then opened his book again to write something down; he ripped out the piece of paper and put it on the table, sliding it towards Rei. "Your orders will be ready momentarily." He left after that and as he turned he winked at Rei. Fortunately for him, he was behind Kai. Rei quickly looked down to keep from blushing, but to no avail.

"Rei? Why are you blushing?" Kai asked as he turned around to see the waiter making the 'call me' sign with his hand. When he saw Kai's look, he quickly backed away and went into the kitchen.

Kai turned back to Rei. His head was stilltilted down and his eyes were on the table.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to blush like that, Kai."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. But can I see that piece of paper?"

"Gladly, here."

Kai took the a paper and read it: _Hey y, why don't you dump this tuff-guy wannabe and hang with a real man, what do you say? Here's my cell- phone# 234-9870 See you on the flipside, baby? Love, Mario_

"What does it say, Kai?"

"I'll be right back, don't worry, okay?"

"Kai, he didn't know about _us_. Just let it go."

"I'm no trying to sound to possessive or anything but, you're MY Kitten, not his."

"I never said I was _his_. Kai, calm down, I'm your Kitten and no one else's…"

Rei reached across the table and took Kai's hands; holding them with his own,in the center of the table. "Kai, I love _you_, and you know that, and besides, that guy isn't even in the same ballpark as you. You don't have to worry about him or any other guy as a matter of fact, believe me. No one is going to take me away from you, Kai. I'm with you and it's gonna stay that way, as long as you'll have me that is."

Kai looked into his Kitten's pure golden orbs, knowing he could always trust Rei, but he couldn't trust any guy who had the nerve of flirting with his Kitten while he was around or if he ever found out when he wasn't around. He wouldn't allow for his Kitten to be subjected to that kind of indecency. Not now, not ever.

" Just Don't worry Kitten, I'll just be one sec'"

With that Kai got up and went into the kitchen.

"You're something Kai, you really are." Rei muttered to himself.

Rei jumped when he heard someone come up behind him, "Is he now?"said a dark voice.Rei turned around and gasped at who the speaker was.

"T…T…Tala…."

"Hey, what have you been up to, Rei?" Tala said seductively.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were still in that mental rehabilitation center in Moscow?"

"Well, I guess they thought I was being such a good little boy, that they decided to let me out. What a coincidence that you, Kai, and I would meet up in this same little café, eh?"

"What do you want? And if it has anything to do with Kai then don't even waste your breath, Tala."

"Actually, I came here to see….you."

"Me? Why on Earth would you wanna see me?"

"Sit down, Rei. I think it would be a shame for us to speak like this, standing up the whole time, don't you agree?"

"I think it would be best if we remained standing."

"I have people stationed all around the parking lot, Rei. If you don't want any of these people getting their heads blown off, I suggest you sit with me."

Rei stepped back, but as soon as Tala made his threat, he reconsidered and hesitantly sat back down.

"Now, isn't this much more comfortable?"

"What do you want?"

"I already told you. I'm here for…you."

"What!"

"If you're smart, you'd best keep it down."

"But…what do you want with me?"

"Your beauty."

"I'm sorry Tala, but I'm already with somebody, thank you. Besides, what makes you think that I'd even consider some one like you?"

Rei didn't know what Tala was planning, but he didn't like it. His instincts were telling him he was in danger, but he couldn't run, not with out injuring or even people. He was in a bind and it wasn't looking good.

"Why don't we take a little ride, shall we?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"I knew you'd answer like that, so I came prepared."

Right as Tala said that, two mendressed inblack, with masks on, came bursting into the café. They had guns and started everywhere. But Tala just sat there, not even flinching, with his back to them and smiling at a stunned Rei.

"HEY, DON'T!" Rei yelled as he stood up.

Just then Kai came out of the kitchen and looked at the scene before him. Suddenly, he saw Tala sitting in front of Rei.

"REI!" Tala jumped up as he saw Kai running towards him and stood in front of the Neko.

"KAI!" Rei screamed.

"Tala what do you think you're doing!" Kai was .

But right then, one of the men in black came up behind Rei and swiftly hit him in the back of the neck; instantly knocking him out.

"REI! NO!"

"Now Kai, don't be greedy. You know you don't deserve such a beautiful creature like Rei."

Kai didn't waste anytime. He shot forward and ran around Tala trying toget to the man now holding an unconscious Rei, bridal style; who was now walking out of the café.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kai don't be so hasty."

With that Tala took out a small blue gun and fired. A dart shot straight into the back of Kai's neck.

"What! Rei! Oh…no….why is the room spinning…..uh…" -THUD-

"Tut, tut, such a shame….NOT! AHAHHAHAHA! Oh…Kai, don't worry, Rei and I are going to be very happy together, whether I have to force him or not."

* * *

**OH! I really am evil….. Wow…..I'm even surprised….and I'm the authoress…..heh..heh…yeeeah…..well, I'm gonna be really busy in the next week or so, since Winter Exams are coming up and all. I have 3 projects due in the next 2 weeks….uh…yeah….you probably aren't gonna be hearing much from me….for at least 2 weeks….**

**:now...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**the lil' button at the bottom of the screen needs luv! and i do tooooo! we have feeeeeeelings! **

**THANK YOU!**

**i luv u all!**

**Reis#1gurl**


	4. Yes, Tala

**Let's just go straight into the fic, shall we?**

* * *

A black van followed by a black Porsche drove onto the docks on the outskirts of the city. These docks were on the opposite the shore that ones that the café was near. The vehicles came to a stop at a loading bridge and after a few minutes, they drove onto a ferry. The ferry ride lasted for about 2 hours and then docked at a fairly large island. 

**Back at the café… **

Kai was still unconscious from the tranquilizer when police came. "Hey sonny, hey sonny wake up, boy." An officer said as he tapped Kai's cheek.

"agh….."

"Hey guys, I think this one is coming around!" the officer checked Kai's pockets for some identification and sure enough, he found his wallet, which of course held his drivers license and like…1000 dollars…(AN: well…duh…). Kai was 16 1/2, so with special permission from Mr. Dickenson, he was able to get his license early, seeing as he was the oldest.

"Wh…what….happened….." Kai began to stir but then suddenly he remembered what had happened.

"Oh no! Rei! REI!"

"Calm down, uh…-officer looks at license-….uh…Kai."

Kai jumped up but then realized that wasn't such a smart move, for he got really dizzy and fell right back down. "How the hell do you know my name?"

"I'm with the police, my name is Officer Yagashi, and you, sonny, are currently at a crime scene."

"Will you stop calling me 'sonny'!" Kai said as he attempted to get up again, and in the end was successful. When he gained some balance he looked around to see if anything had changed since he was knocked out. 'Nope…the last thing I saw was Tala going out the door after those two men who had Rei….oh no…..my precious Kitten….I'll get that ….I promise Rei…I'm coming for you…just hold on, Kitten.'

"Hey, Kai was it? Oh, well, do you know what exactly happened here?"

"Uh…no, no not at all."

"Sonny, uh…you were knocked out on the floor….I think you might know a little more than you're lettin' on."

"Don't tell me what I know, and what I don't know! But, yes, three guys came in here and started shootin' up everything in site, they had real guns and tranquilizer guns. I guess I was one of the ones that got tranquilized, since I see no ."

After writing some things down on a notepad, the officer thanked Kai, made sure he was okay, and went to join the other police officers in the investigation. Meanwhile, Kai jumped into his car and floored it. He had to get back home. Rei had Driger with him, and Kenny would probably be able to trace Rei. 'It's not my style to ask for help like this, but I have to find Rei….and this is the fastest way.' Kai thought to himself as he slammed the brakes when he got back to the apartment. He ran up the stairs; he couldn't stand waiting for the elevator so he settled for the stairwell. He opened the door and prayed that Kenny was there.

"Hey, Kai, what's the big hurry? And where's Rei, I need to due a mechanics check on Driger."

Sure enough, the little genius was sitting at the kitchen table, typing away on Dizzi.

"I don't think I've ever been more glad to see you, Kenny!"

"Uh…oookay….Kai…are you all right?"

"Actually, no, I'm not. There isn't time to explain, I just need you to trace Rei, NOW."

"Okay, okay, geez, no need to get snippy." Replied Dizzi, Kenny's bitbeast…who somehow got stuck in his laptop.

"I think this is serious, Dizzi, so just cooperate…please?" Kenny pleaded with his smart-alecky computer.

"Okay, Kenny. All right….-searching-..Rei…Rei…Rei….hmm….Rei…."

"Got anything yet Dizzi?"

"Uh…..umm…..Oh here we are!"

Kai grabbed the laptop from the little computer geek and started frantically looking at the information.

"He's on some island…off the coast…far off the coast." Dizzi informed.

Kai practically threw Dizzi back at Kenny, and walked out the door grabbing his black and silver mobile phone.

"Kai! Kai you can't go on your own! …wait….what's happening again? Kai never told me...b.astard….

"Language, Kenny, language." Max said, coming into the kitchen. "By the way, was that Kai that just went out the door?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So, is Rei in his room?"

"Uh…not exactly."

"What do you mea-

"I think Rei's in trouble."

"Huh?"

"Well, actually Kai didn't explain things to me, all I know, is that he asked me to locate Rei on Dizzi. And the results came up that Rei's on some island and when Kai saw this, he raced out the door."

"Whoa, weird. Should we worry?"

"I'm not sure yet, Max. But, if Kai's handling it then I'm sure that it'll be okay. You know him, especially when it comes to Rei."

"Hey, how did you know? You weren't here this morning."

"I've known for a loooong time, Max. Actually, I'm really surprised that it took this long for _them_ to figure it out, hehe…"

"Oh…yeah I guess it was pretty obvious to everyone else but them…yeah, I guess it is kinda ironic, no?"

"Yeah." Kenny replied, laughing.

**In Kai's car…**

'I kill him…I swear I will kill him with my bare hands if he's done anything to my Rei…My Kitten…….geez, I'm possessive….but Rei means everything to me, and I'll die before he does.'

Kai drove as fast as he could and made it to the other docks in less than an hour. He got out of his car and snuck around some crates in front of the, now returned, ferry. 'Okay, I see three guys…in front of the only entrance of the ferry. Is Tala trying to make this easy, I mean, I feel insulted. Oh well, the easier it is, the faster I can get to Rei.'

Kai went around the crates and ed his hand on the back of the neck of one of the guards, startling the others. One of them came around Kai's behind and tried to back hand him with his gun, but Kai ducked his head and slung his foot on the guards back. 'Two down…one to go, don't worry Rei, I'm on my way.'

**With Rei…**

There was a small room with medical equipment and a bed. It looked a lot like a hospital room, but less kept, with ed walls and a metal door. On the white bed, laid Rei. He was still unconscious, partly because of the strings of in his wrist, prolonging it. He was pale and looked sickly, and the white sheets didn't make it look any better. With a click of the metal door, in walked Tala and…the owner of Biovolt himself, Lord Voltaire Hiwatari.

"Everything is set up for you Tala, my boy. I hope you find everything to your liking."

"Oh, everything I want is on this bed right here." Tala replied, lightly stroking a strand of the Neko-Jin's raven bangs.

"Of course. Now, you understand how this works, correct?"

"Yes Sir, I control him, he becomes _my_ koi and of course…_kills_ Kai."

"And?"

"Oh, and all the others of his team."

"Good, good. Now here, -hands him a remote- this is the 'remote' for when the process is complete. The dial controls the intensity of the...well…control."

"Wonderful. I can't wait…"

"I figured, so I made preparations for the procedure to take place as soon as you gave the okay. So I believe we should start now, eh?"

"Oh yes, defiantly…." Tala said, with a malicious smile on his face, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Voltaire took out a walkie-talkie and called in for the procedure to start. A man with a lab coat on came into the room and strode over to Rei. He took out a long syringe (needle) and injected a think purple liquid into the side of Rei's neck and then took out another syringe and injected it into Rei's arm, this time, the liquid being a bright red. The moment the red liquid entered Rei's , his eyes shot open and he screamed in pain. He started to shake violently and kept screaming.

Tala and Voltaire just stood there, watching intently. This was the first time the 'procedure' had been used on a person and they were both curious.

The heart monitor was beginning to beep a little to rapidly, and the doctor himself began to worry. Not about Rei personally, but the fact that if he failed with this experimental procedure, then Voltaire would gladly let Tala rip him to shreds…literally. He shuttered at the gruesome thought, and prayed it wouldn't come to that.

Rei continued to look weaker and weaker and paler and paler. "I hope you know what you're doing, Doctor Hashini" Voltaire said slyly.

The Doctor gulped nervously.

Rei's breathing steadily became more and more labored and he was covered on cold sweat. He kept jerking around in the bed and shivering violently, still. This continued for mere moments while the Doctor called in for assistance and two more doctors filed into the room. One took another syringe filled with a clear liquid and quickly yet precisely injected it into Rei's upper arm, while the other adjusted the s that were already in Rei's wrists. Rei almost instantly calmed down and the heart monitor slowed as well, it was still faster than it was supposed to be, but it had slowed down enough for the doctors not to worry as much. Although, Rei's breathing was still labored.

"If this doesn't work…." Tala said threateningly while loudly ing his knuckles.

At that very moment, another doctor had just injected a red-ish clear-ish liquid, which looked as if it didn't mix well, the red looked stringy in the clear liquid. (AN: like when you first put red food coloring in water. )

Rei shot up in the bed and shrieked with his eyes shut tightly and holding his head as well. His head sunk down onto his knees and he cradled himself while whimpering slightly.

Right then Tala looked at Voltaire with a nod, and Voltaire nodded back; Tala smiled…a wicked smile. He took out the 'remote' and pressed a red button. Suddenly Rei slowly lifted his head up, staring straight in front of him; still hugging his knees.

"Yes….yes….finally….he's mine…." Tala said almost seductively and began to laugh viciously.

"Are you happy now, Tala?"

"Yes, My Lord. You have no idea….how this makes me feel…." Tala had the most disturbing look on his face, even Voltaire was taken back.

Voltaire gave a nod, "Good. Now, just make sure he gets the job done, or I'll have to take control. But of course, either way, you'll have your way with him." With that said, he walked out the door.

"Wonderful…this is perfect…. those brats will pay for making me look like a weakling at the Worlds'. And that Kai…. he'll pay…for…. taking Rei before I ever had the chance…Well, now I have him…. and Kai's going regret he ever laid a finger on my love." Tala then took the 'remote' and put it in his pocket.

He walked over to the entranced Neko and sat on the edge of the bed. He then looked at the doctors just standing there.

"Well? Is he ready?" The doctors all nodded slowly. "Well then…what are you still doing here! GET OUT!" The doctors jumped and all scurried out of the room like a bunch of scared rodents that just caught sight of a cat…or in this case…a wolf.

"Now…where were we? Oh that's right…heh heh heh." Tala took hold of Rei's chin and turned his face toward his own. "You are mine now and no one's going to get in our way. You and I will conquer anyone who tries to… And when that old shriveled up b.astard croaks…heh…well, you and I will take over Biovolt and be oh-so-happy."

Rei just stared at him. His eyes were different…they were dull and had no shimmer, no life at all, unlike they usually had.

"Aw…and your eyes were one of my favorite parts of you….Oh well. Maybe we can fix that later. Now, let's just make sure you're not some brain slave now, okay?"

"I'm not."

Tala almost jumped out of his skin. "You….I….you can still talk on your own will?"

"No. You said you wanted to make sure I wasn't some brain moron. And I proved to you, I'm not, Tala."

"Oh. Well, how do you feel?" Tala was worried now.

"I feel fine, thank you."

'Maybe I can find out if I'm really in control.' Tala thought to himself.

"I want you do something for me."

"Yes?"

"I want you to kill Kai Hiwatari."

"Of course."

"You can do it?"

"You want me to, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Then, yes I can."

"You…don't love him?"

"No."

" well then, Who do you love?" Tala knew where this was going. He had on the 'scary' smile again.

"You."

"Really, now?"

"Yes."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because….I belong to you, and only you, Tala."

'Oh my…..I'm gonna enjoy this….a lot …' Tala thought to himself…again…

"When?" Rei asked.

"When what?"

"When do you want me to kill him?"

"Oh. Well, I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Yes, Tala."

With that, he pushed Rei into a hard kiss and to his surprise, Rei pushed back into him and returned the motion.

* * *

**Who saw this coming? Oh please, you know you did. Anyway, sorry to those of you who are just starting to read this fic (it's really been many months since I've started this fic) I'm just editing all of the chapters...so a lot of the ending and beginning rambling from me may sound really fxcked up...so yeah...Thanks for reading anyway! READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. make the voices stop

**Driger's gonna talk in this chapter….if any of you read my 'straight' fic, "Amnesia" before it gotdeleted,then you know the drill. Driger can be a smartass in my fics….but that wasin that fic, not in this one. In this one….well, it's more like Driger is Rei's guardian….you'll see…..Oh and try not to get too confused in this chap…..but I don't know…that might be asking too much….it's a reeeely confusing chappie…..but I tried……oh well….. **

**i'm listeningto my Linkin Park'MEteora' CD right now...mmm...i luv LINKIN PARK... uh...yeah...well, that, ladies and gents, wuz my daily random moment...well, one of'em at least...ON WIth theFIC!**

**/Blah: Drigger talking**

**-Blah- : unknown voice…(but just to let you know, it sounds like a young women)**

…**hehehe…….uh…you'll see….hehe…**

* * *

Kai got onto the ferry after beating up the last guy, very easily. He was on there at least 2 hours before he got to the island. He got off and stealthily made his way to a large metal compound (building). 'All right Tala, where are you hiding? You better hope I don't find you soon or you wont live to see dinner.' Kai saw about another half a dozen guards outside the main gates. 'Oh yay. Another menial scuffle. Well, more fun for me.' 

**With Rei…and Tala**

"Rei, I picked these out just for you earlier today."

"Thank you "

"Your welcome, my Kitten"

"May I see?" Rei said, as he walked over to him.

Tala handed the raven-haired teen a bag of clothes. Rei took out a tunic just like his own, but instead of white with a gold trim, it was all black with a deep red trim. And instead of it being cotton, it was silk. It had a gold emblem on the upper right of the front; it was the 'BV' symbol for Biovolt. He took out a pair of pants; again, just like his own baggy black ones, but these were baggy and red. There was also a pair of the same black shoes as his own, but these were brand new. The last items were a new headband and a new hair wrap. The headband was purely black,with no yin-yang symbol. The hair wrap was red, same as the pants, and had black clips at the ends, instead of red like his normal ones.

"Do you like everything, Rei?"

"…..yes, Tala……"

Tala raised his eyebrows and motioned for Rei to change. Rei looked down at the pile of new clothes and complied. He slipped off his torn white tunic and folding it, he put it neatly on the bed.

'So…beautiful….so perfect…' Tala thought, wincing in slight 'electric' pain.

"Dress slowly… my Kitten…" Tala said seductively.

"Yes, Tala."

Rei slipped on the silk black tunic. He took his ragged shoes off and continued unbutton his pants. Tala was practically drooling the entire time. But soon enough, the red pants were already being fastened. He put on the shoes and began to remove his headband, letting his long, silky, ebony locks flow down his tan back. He soon finished fixing up his hair. When he was done, he turned to face Tala. The latter was speechless. He still found it hard to believe there was such a stunning creature that existed on this green and blue rock we all live on and call Earth.

"Am I to your liking?"

"More than you'll ever know, Kitten."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"What the fuck?" yelled Tala.

A man in a lab coat raced into the room and reported to Tala the situation, "Tala, Sir! There's been a security breech!"

"Well then, why are you just standing around here like an idiot!"

"But Sir, Lord Voltaire wishes for you to handle it with your company."

"Oh, I understand now. You're dismissed."

"Yes Sir!" With that the doctor left.

Tala turned to Rei, "Well Kitten, you might get to do my bidding sooner than I thought."

"Anything for you Tala." Rei said almost monotonously. (RG: weird wurd…I used a big wurd!…)

"I like the sound of that, Kitten. I…love you, Rei." Tala made his way over to the Rei and took his hand; bringing it to his lips and kissing the soft bronze skin with a gentle butterfly kiss. He kept his hold on the Neko's hand and led him out of the room and down the hall.

**With Kai…**

"Let me go, damnit!" Kai yelled. He'd been caught and he wasn't taking it too well.

"Be quiet, you!" the guard, one of the more bigger ones, kicked Kai in the stomach. He doubled over in pain; when he opened his eyes he was staring at two pairs of shoes.

'Huh? …wait…I know those black Chinese slippers….Rei?…' He looked up and saw Rei and let out a loud gasp. Was this _his_ Rei? What was wrong with his eyes? And what was he wearing? 'Oh no….he's…why?…. why is he holding Tala's hand!…..wh…why? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! What's…..wrong with him?'

"Heh…long time no see, Kai." Tala said with a smug look on his face.

"What have…you done?…." Kai was still trying to regain some breath from being kicked in the stomach. He looked up again only to feel worse as he looked at Rei. Rei was just staring at him. 'Why? Why isn't he trying to get away from that conniving bastard?' Something was defiantly wrong. Kai could feel it in his blood.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit, Kai?" Sneered Tala.

"You know exactly why I'm here, you arrogant son of a bitch."

"Oh, testy."

"Answer me! What have you done to him!"

"Who, me? Oh nothing really, just took what was mine, that's all."

"You truly are insane, Tala…. Rei is not, nor ever will be, _yours_!"

"Oh, on the contraire, he is mine, and I don't see him complaining." Tala took his hand out from Rei's and wrapped his arm around the Neko's slender waist.

Kai watched, distraught and confused. "Rei? Rei why are you letting this rat touch you!"

Rei didn't answer. In fact, he just stood there, looking down at his _former_ koi.

"Rei! Rei, why aren't you answering me! What's wro-

"Will you shut up all ready? He can't hear you."

"I swear I'll kill you, Tala Ivanov. I'll kill you with my own two hands, slowly, and as painfully as possible."

"Rei, my sweet, why don't you take our guest to his… master suite, hm?" Tala said, while taking out the remote and turning the dial just a little ways.

"Yes, Tala" Rei said, as Tala motioned for the guards to pick Kai up to his feet so he could walk by himself, with them restraining him of course.

Tala then pulled Rei back into his arms, making him face the redheaded blader, pushing him into a hard kiss. Kai's eyes widened as he turned around to see what was taking them. 'Oh hell no…this isn't happening…this can't be….'

Tala was the one making with most of the 'lip action', but Rei was almost moving with him, both kissing as though they'd been together for a long time. Finally, to Kai's relief, Tala let Rei go. They departed and went separate ways down the hall.

'I'm gonna be sick….what is making Rei do this? What could Tala have done to him to accomplish this? Rei can't really love him…..can he? NO! I refuse to believe Rei would go down to that level….not after he confessed his love for me….for me….that's right…me….not Tala….'

"Rei, please talk to me. What did he do to you? ……Kitten?…." As soon as he said that last part, Rei stopped walking, turned around and fiercely slapped Kai across the face.

"I am not your Kitten…." Rei hissed. "I am Tala's Kitten….and no one else's…." (RG: geez...that wuz a lil' bit corny...)

Kai looked at his koi, shocked not only that he had hit him, but at what he had said. "Rei…what has he done to you?…." Rei just stared for a moment and turned back around, walking in front of Kai and the two guards.

When they got to the 'master suite', which was actually a poorly kept prison cell. It had a ragged bed, a small table and a chair. The walls were made of stone, well, three of them actually. The fourth one, which faced the hall, was a set of bars, making it an actual prison cell.

"Well? Throw him in." Rei ordered the guards.

And, doing as they were told, the literally threw him in. He hit the floor with a loud thud and grunt. The guards left, leaving Rei outside the bars, staring at Kai's dark figure on the floor.

Rei was about to leave as well, but Kai spoke up. "Rei? Did you choose to be with Tala…..on your own will?" Kai's voice was shaking with anger, but all he needed to know was in this one answer, and if it wasn't the words that gave it away, it was going to be the tone.

"I must love him…..I belong to him….." With that, Rei walked back down the hall.

'Yes…. I knew it….He is being controlled….but how?'

**With Rei...(again...)**

Rei silently walked down the long hallway.

/Rei!….Rei! Rei, answer me, child/

'Who….who's there?'

/Rei, thank goodness…you still have some control of your thoughts….not a lot, but enough to communicate with me…..thank the heavens…./

'Drigger? Drigger? Drigger, please help me!'

Rei just kept walking, as if nothing was happening.

/I've been trying for the last hour, young one….But I don't know what that evil boy has done to you…/

'Drigger, I can't …..I can't see…..it's so dark….. I keep hearing this…voice…over and over again….agh…MAKE IT STOP!'

/Listen to me Rei, calm yourself, and just stay away from those voices. Keep fighting, and keep your will strong./

'I don't know how much longer I can……'

/Just keep fighting, my child…..All I can do now is coach you through…./

**-**No, Rei, _I_ want to protect you….Do not listen to this beast**-**.

/What! What is the meaning of this! Who are you/

**-**Shut up fool, let the child follow what he is told….**-**

'No…..no…..what…..what's going on!'

**-**Do not worry child, I am here. Just follow my voice and obey….**-**

'..st...stop it….'

/Yes, stop it! Get out of this pure child's mind/

'Drigger……….'

/Don't slip away, my Master! Please, stay strong/

**-**No, come to me, child. I will protect you.**-**

/He shall not! Right my young Master! You will stay willful and strong against this evil force/

'…………'

/Master/

Rei walked into the main dining room and stood in front of the elder Hiwatari. The old man sat at the head of the table, cutting his steak and stabbing his fork into the morsel, placing into his mouth. After he chewed and took a sip of his red wine, he looked up to where Rei stood.

"Has my ungrateful grandson been confined?" Rei nodded. "Well then, on to phase 2 of my plan. In the end, both of them will be dead and there will be no one else to stand on your way, my precious pet."

Voltaire took another long sip of his wine and stood up. "Oh by the way, job well done, faking to both of them that you love Tala now. A good show indeed. Continue your act in front of them until I say so, understand?" Rei gave another nod.

"Good. No one will suspect a thing. I will rule this world and everything in it….and you…..are the key to doing so…You are my secret weapon….and no one will distract you from this purpose." Rei just stood there.

"You may go back to your quarters, your work is done for today. And don't trip up like you did with Tala back in your room earlier. Such insolence will be taken care of swiftly, understood? He must not know that he never even saw the real 'procedure'. What he saw was a fake, just to convince him that you're his now…. ha…. such an ignorant fool……"

Voltaire made it to the main door and cocked his head to the side so his voice would be a little more audible, this of course, out of habit. "And Rei? Do listen to that voice you've been hearing. It'll benefit you if you stop struggling against it. But either way, you'll give in soon enough. I know it." With that he opened the door and went out, an evil cackle sounding through the hard Cherry Wood doors.

/Master! Don't listen to that madman! Do you hear me, child/

**-**Stop pleading with him, it's clear on who he listens to…now…**-**

/Master! Master, you mustn't/

'...I... must.'

Rei had gone out of the main dining room, and was walking down another hallway to his room.

'I must do as I am told….'

/Don't! Master! Please fight it! I know you're still here! Just stay strong! For me! For your team! For….for Kai…..for your love for Kai…./

**-**Love? LOVE! HA! Love is overrated! Love is for weaklings. Love will only stand in your way, my child. Give in, and embrace…..embrace the calling……**-**

'Embrace……'

/Rei! Don't lose yourself/

'I must embrace….. the calling….I must obey…..'

**-**Yes, yes Rei. Embrace the darkness, for it is the only way. The only way that you'll realize your true power, you're true potential, you're true self.**-**

/His true self! His true self is a kind hearted, loving, strong,-

**-**Shut up before you make me sick!**-**

'Some one…..some one help me……..please…..'

Rei opened the door of his room and closed it behind him. He walked over to his bed and fell down; no sooner had he hit the surface, had he fallen into a deep sleep, dead to the world.

**-**Yes, child, sleep…. and erase all of which holds you back…..all of it…….**-

* * *

**

**Is it me, or did this chapter suck? I mean, Rei sounds like a fucking robot! Ugh…this is not how the story played out in my mind….. Well, once I get past this part the juicy stuff comes….….just bare with me people….I'm trying reely hard with this….**

**Oh, if you have any ideas, suggestions, or helpful advice for this fic….FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!…but do it in a way that doesn't make me cry, if you can, okay? Seriously…..I think I'm insulting other KaixRei fic writers by continuing this stupid sucky fic…..am I? well, anywayz…..**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEaaaaase REEEEEEEEEEVIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW! …ahem…..thankz….. and I have exams in a week so if I don't update for a week or so….i'm sowwie….. HIGH SKEWL SUcks!**

**:Oh yeah, here are my 'Review Thankies!' for Chap. 3 and 4 :**

**Jani Rieme- yeeees...vewy, vewy, interestin'...hehehe...Thanx 4 ur review! oh, yeah, i meant to say, i wuz brought up in a religious family too, but wut you sed is true; yaoi fics can be alot better than the otha ones...**

**Kero-Chan39- Hi again! yeah, well, now ya know...he's not _Tala's_ mind-slave...hehehe...and yes...poor, poor Rei...but don't worry...hehe...it'll be okay...but not too soon, i'm afraid...sorry...Thanx 4 ur review!**

**Lone Tiger- HEY! -Waves at computer screen- hehe...i stole ur intro...hehehe...uh, yeah, Tala is psycho...i thoughthe wuz in the series too...hehe...Thanx 4 ur review!**

**crazygirlthug-333- wow...thanx...i'm so glad ur sticking with this... Thanx so much 4 ur reviews! I'll try to make my updates worth ur while...**

**Neko Jenn- um, thank u! thanx 4 ur review!**

**Hyperness- i liked ur review alot...it wuz reel flattering...yeah, this iz my 1st yaoi. ANd i have that Inuyasha movie! itz reely good! and we'll justhave tosee about that RxT lemon...but i don't knowyet, either...so yeah... Thanx 4 ur review! **

**Imari-****hay gurl! wutz up! well, i dunno bout that lemon...geez, i wonder if i can do it...i wuz never good at romance stuff...the imagery and stuff always sounds reely corny when i do it...ugh...but thanx 4 tha encouragement! And thanx 4 ur review!**

**Reijita- Wowie! thanx! hehe...thanx 4 ur review!**

**Kai'sgrl- yes, die Tala! MUAHAHA! hehe...i luv ur e-mail address. wow...that wuz random...oookay...anyway, thanx 4 reviews!**

**Wild Stallion- Reely? wow...reely?...hmm...well, thank you so much, that makes me feel...all...warm...and...fuzzy...hehe...AHAHA! i'll try with the updates but like i sed, i have exams comin' up...so...yeah, i'll try though...but just wait until Christmas/Winter Break...i'll be postin' like 2 or 3 chaps...Thanx 4 ur review!**

**Lao Rei Fan- WOW thanx! sorry, this update wasn't fast at all...sorry...skewl is a living hell right now...so, sorry...thanx 4 ur reviews!**

**Luna P and Qx- thank you so much! i'm still so honored that u're reviewing my fic...ur fic iz awsome! thanx 4 ur review! my friend...hehe...Yay fuzzy feeling! hehe...oh, and i'm very sorry to inform you...but...i hate bryan with a passion...sorry...but, sometimes i make exceptions...so...yeah...for instance,ur fic...bye!**

**Thanx 2 everybody! i luv u all!**

**so nooow, REVIEW! **


	6. now, who's in control

**I'm just going to get this thing started but here are some **

**-darkyoung women'svoice-**

**with Rei this is/Driger/ speaking.**

**And when it's in with Kai /blah, means that Dranzer is speaking….**

**And I meant to tell ya'll in tha last chap that the voices and bitbeasts are in the their minds... Meaning that they are speaking, both, to each other, telepathically….but, that doesn't mean that Kai or Rei are telepaths, it just means that that's the way bitbeasts and stuff like that, considering the creepy voice, speak to them. **

**Just thought I'd let youknow……..**

**I know the last chap wuz reel confusing….especially with thosevoices……sorry bout that ya'll…I'll try harder…. **

**Oh, andone last thing ….there is a tiny, itsy-bitsy bit of blood in this chap…****ON WIT THA FIC!**

**Chapter 6: now, who's really in control?**

* * *

**With Kai…**

'I kill him. I swear it. I swear it on my own life. If I die here…..he's going with me…Tala will die…..I'll make sure he suffers…...'

/Kai…/

'Not now, Dranzer…just leave me alone….'

/Kai I can help….if you let me…./

'No….I can do this on my own…'

/But, if I remember correctly, you said you could use all the help you could get; as long as you got him back with you, no?…../

'……..I know…..but……'

/No buts! You're being a fool! You're going to end up getting yourself and others killed, if you keep on with this stubborn attitude. Now, I have just gotten done speaking to a very distraught bitbeast that you might know…./

'…….stop playing games with me, Dranzer……who was it?'

/You know who it was, Kai. …………..Driger……….../

'And! What did he have to say! Does he know what's going on with Rei! Please tell me!' Kai bolted up from where he was, propped up against the wall in the corner, in his cell. 'Tell me!'

/Things are not what they seem, my young Kai. Tala may not be the one pulling the strings here. Driger told me that late last night, he got in touch with Rei, but when he did, there was a….voice. A voice seeping with an intrusive darkness./

'What do you mean? A voice of 'intrusive darkness'?'

/I'm…not sure yet, but rest assured, I'm working on finding out. Driger also said, that Rei was fighting very hard to regain control. When you saw him yesterday, he was only partially taken./

'That….was _partially_! Geez, I'd hate to see what 'All' would be…..'

/Well, you might have to…./

'Meaning? …..no….'

/I'm sorry, Kai. He said that Rei…….he……..gave in… last night…..he lost./

'But….but he….he couldn't have….Rei's the strongest person….I know….'

/It was just too much for him….I'm sorry…. But listen closely, There is more to tell./

'More? I don't think I can handle more….'

/Oh pish-posh, you've handled your whole life. I think you can handle a little more information… on the fact that your Grandfather is the one behind this whole thing! Hm/

'Um…Dranzer?…I….hate to be the one to tell you this,…..buuuut……I KNEW THAT RIGHT FROM THE START, YOU OVERSIZED, STUFFED TURKEY!'

/Don't yell at me, I'm not the one bent on world domination and is going to do so using a mind-controlled Neko-Jin./

'What! I mean, I knew the other part already, but…..Voltaire…._he's_ controlling Rei…..isn't he?'

/Bingo. Rei has been under his control the whole time that we thought Tala had. He tricked Tala _and _you. And now….Rei…..is on _his_ side…../

'No…No he's not! He's being controlled! He can't help it! Voltaire is manipulating him, just like he did with me….no….No, worse than he did with me…..'

/I'm so sorry…..We'll find a way…../

'Damn straight, we will…..'

**With Rei…**

"There is a tournament in London, England, next week…. Will he be ready, Boris?" Voltaire asked, as he read a report from one of his investigators.

"Yes, he'll be more than ready, my lord."

"Excellent. I want him in fit condition…..to battle…..and to kill…."

"It's only my job, Lord Voltaire. Your will….is _his_ bidding."

"Perfect….absolutely perfect. Have him brought to me, now."

"Well actually he's in the training facility at the moment." replied the purple haired scientist, doing so as he walked over to the wall covered by heavy, dark red shades. He pulled the shades open to reveal a whole wall that was actually a window. "He's right down there" He pointed down to a training room, filled with scientists and various metal…..objects. In the middle of the room was an enormous metallic beydish. At the left side of the dish, was Rei.

He was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, barely held on his slender hips by a loose black belt with metal rimmed holes in the leather all the way around. A pair of black and red skater shoes replaced his usual oriental footwear. And his top was a semi-tight dark gray regular T-shirt. On it was a black 'claw' mark, stretching from the upper left sleeve to the bottom. His headband was black like the one from the day before and his hair wrap was the same dark gray as his shirt. The clips on the ends of the wrap were black.

"LAUNCH!" a blonde haired woman wearing a lab coat, yelled.

Rei had been holding a black launcher that resembled the grip launcher Tyson used in the Asian Tournament. (1st season) His blade was a black and red version of Driger; with the exception that there was no bit.

He launched immediately, with amazing speed and accuracy, landing right in the center of the dish. Though, the moment he had launched, a dozen other, ordinary blades, flew into the dish.

"As you can see, we're training him in three stages. First, the easy stuff, which is what you are seeing take place, below. Next, will be the moderate training, which will begin later this afternoon. Then of course, all that's left is the difficult range, which will start early tomorrow and will proceed throughout the day to ensure he is fully affiliated in all aspects of the program."

"Why must he go through the stages for so long? Enlighten me, Boris, because from what I've seen him do, he's far past at least the first two stages." Voltaire remarked, looking down at the blading Neko.

The blades all sped towards Rei's blade **-BOOM!-** They hit his blade, full force…and now…were all on the floor, outside the dish….in little, tiny pieces.

Voltaire's eyes widened, as Boris smiled malevolently. "So fast?…." Boris began to laugh at his boss's amazement.

"I think it was very wise of you, sir, to go and take his mind along with his person." (RG: 'his person': means, his physical self…)

Voltaire snapped out of his stupor, "Yes….Yes it was. Now, he will help me bring this world, cooperate and society, to its knees. If only I had gone through with this long ago. Think Boris! Think of what we could've accomplished by now if we had taken him….as a child….. I could've raised a merciless, blading assassin by now! And he'd be under my control! To do what ever I tell him to! To kill who ever I want! To be the ultimate blader!"

Boris stepped back. He had seen Voltaire quite upset and maybe even little bit excited before, but he had never seen him act like this. He, quite frankly, was dumbfounded of the old man's peculiar reaction at the moment.

"And now…..I might not have raised him….but…..with the endless technological resources at my fingertips, I can take him and make it so he can never leave, let alone disobey me!" Voltaire began to laugh maniacally. He had begun to imagine the possibilities of having Rei at his side, doing all he was told and not rebelling against his master.

Rei had just finished off two-dozen more blades, while Voltaire suddenly came out of his fantasy of himself ruling the world. "I want to him to come up here, if you don't mind taking him away from his rigorous training for moment, Boris."

"Of course, my lord." Boris walked back over to the large window and pressed a button to the wall adjacent to it, the button being for the intercom down to the training room.

"Bring Project T, up to the main parlor, Jeanine." The blonde women looked up to the window and nodded. She walked over to Rei, who was about launch once more. She said something to him and he put his blade and launcher in his back pocket, walking to the other side of the room, into the elevator.

"Project T?"

"Project 'Tiger', my lord"

"Very well, then."

Right then, Rei walked into the room where the two men stood. Voltaire walked in front of his desk and lent against the edge, while Boris stayed in the corner to watch.

"You've been doing very well, Rei."

"Thank you, Lord Voltaire."

"You're quite welcome, my boy. Now, on to more important matters, I have a gift for you." The old man stepped behind his desk and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a metal box and walked back to where he was. "So sorry I didn't get it wrapped. Call it a welcoming present. I never got to formally 'welcome' you to my prominent company…ah, no…_our_ prominent company. Although I still hold the head of this cooperate business, you are now in second command, my boy."

'Heh, giving him a false sense of security will tighten Liquid X10's grip on his psyche. I'm a genius, a pure bred genius, yes indeed. HA!' Voltaire thought to himself while handing the box to Rei. (RG: I will explain 'Liquid X10' later…sorry if that confuses things even more, but those of you who are following this closely should have an idea on what he's referring to.)

"Well? Open your gift, I'm sure you'll find it suited just for you."

Rei clicked the box open and stared blankly at its contents.

"HA! What'd I tell you Boris! He loves them! Just look at the glint in his eyes…" Voltaire exclaimed.

Boris on the other hand, did see a glint in the young Neko's eyes….A spark of….something…..something he knew wasn't there before 'the Liquid' was injected into him. He gulped and started to move towards the door. Boris had seen a lot in his messed up life and this is the first time he was actually…..afraid of what he and Voltaire had created.

"Where are you going Boris? Don't you want to stay and watch me play with my new toys?" Rei said, finally speaking up, yet rather coldly.

Voltaire stared at the raven-haired boy, 'He…spoke on his own….…Liquid X10 is lining his thoughts and his speech more rapidly than I expected.'

Rei placed the box on the desk and took out a metal ring, which had sharpened razor blades all around it; this was a newly developed attack ring made by Biovolt. He quickly and expertly attached it to his blade. Next was a second attack ring, this one having a similar design, but the razors were smaller and closer together than the first. Rei looked up at Voltaire, who was watching Boris squirm, with great enjoyment. Rei looked back down at his blade and had an idea. He took the blade apart again, this time he attached _both _of the attack rings, but flipping the first one so it 'cut' the opposite direction. He rebuilt the blade and held it up in front of his face for closer inspection. By then Voltaire had put his attention on the Neko once more, seeing what Rei had done.

"Brilliant…..absolutely brilliant….." The old man commented as he looked from the boy to the, now deadly, blade.

"Boris….You never answered me…." Rei said, never taking his almost mesmerized gaze from the blade.

"I…I…uh…I should get b…back…to uh…the………………ARHGHARRAAGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Rei had launched his blade at Boris's hand, which was now pinned to the wall by the bey, as a waterfall of blood started spilling down the plastered surface. Blood was gushing wildly out of Boris's wrist from which the limb had been detached. The blade was still spinning, gnawing the already bluish-white flesh into the wall.

Boris was on his knees, loudly whimpering in pain as he held his 'stump' of a wrist tightly to his chest. (RG:……ewwww :P……)

The young Neko-Jin walked over to the wall, right past the crying man, and retrieved his blade.

"Ach…" Rei said quietly as he stopped the blade from spinning with his gloved hand; accidentally cutting the surface his palm, slightly.

"Get off the floor, Boris. Suck it up. Things happen, don't go crying over spilt……...blood." Voltaire chuckled at his own little joke. "Here, my boy. You'll need a pair of these if you want to handle that thing properly."

He handed Rei a pair of jet-black gloves that were unusually heavy, for pair of gloves that is. "They have titanium lining so you can catch that blade without injuring yourself. Clever, eh? Now go to your quarters and get cleaned up. And try not to chop up any more of my staff on the way, hm?"

"Yes, Lord Voltaire." Rei bowed and went out the door.

"An extraordinary boy, no?" Voltaire said to the man entering the beginning stages of shock, while walking over to the intercom. Boris was on the floor, lying in a lake of blood; now convulsing. The old man sighed and pushed the button, "Will someone get this bleeding imbecile off of my imported French Roujemere Carpet! Oh, and he needs medical assistance as well, I suppose…"

**With Rei...alone...(well,not really...)**

Rei had been walking down the same hallway once again on his way to his room, when the now familiar voice began... again.

Well done my child, well done!-

'What do you want me to do now?…..'

Do as the old man says, clean your blade and your wound. Then, I shall come…to you.-

'When do you want me to kill them?….'

In time, child, in time. But if you must know, you'll get your chance at the tournament being held in London. You'll show them all the power you've obtained. We'll take down anyone who even dares to oppose us….isn't that right, my child?-

'Yes, Maidina.' (RG: May-dina)

As Rei entered his room, a dark shadow crept onto his bed. In almost a vapor, a figure appeared on the edge. It was a woman, looking in her mid-20s. She had long black hair, with bright red streaks running all through it. Her eyes were the same shade of bright red and almost glowed. She had on a black dress that looked of oriental design, as were her shoes. In all, she was a beautiful young-looking woman. But, she wasn't as she seemed.

"Everything is going so perfectly, no?" This woman was the voice….in a solid form….She was real….not a hallucination….unfortunately.

"…….." Rei sat quietly on the edge of the bed with her, after he had gotten a rag and bandage to clean his wound from before, and his blade as well.

"That old man has no idea he has done, let alone what he's unleashed into this world. He's already good as dead, yet he thinks he's running the show. It's actually quite amusing. Now that redhead, Tala was it? He thinks _he's_ controlling you. Voltaire thinks _he's_ controlling you. And that Kai person…he's so determined to kill both of them, it really doesn't matter who he thinks is controlling you, as long as he gets you back. And out of all this, none of them are right! Not even the oh-so-graceful bitbeasts can't get it straight! But I suppose I must give those two animals credit for figuring out that Tala isn't the one. But now they think Voltaire is doing it! HA! This really is entertaining! I wonder if they'll all get it straight before it's too late…."

"………."

"They have no idea…..Allof them….will pay…. for their bitbeast's debts…._all _of them. This is what they get for sealing me in that horrid place. And you…Driger's child….you will be….no…..are…my link…my shell….my voice…my body………… you are all mine……" The woman started to dissolve into the vapor again and the shadow started to spin into a void, getting smaller and smaller; finally materializing into an actual…bit chip. The bit fell from the air into an outstretched hand; the hand of course belonging to Rei. He looked at the glowing bit; it was a picture of a black tiger with red strips and red eyes.

'They will _all_ pay……' Rei thought to himself, lying down on his bed,closing his eyes, anddrifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ooooookay…….geez, _I_ don't even know wutz going on, now. Oh well, go with tha flow…thatz wut I always say. Well, I didn't think when I first started writing this, that it was going to go this far…but….as you can see, this is the 6th freekin' chapter…..Oh my God…..u gotta be kiddin' me……**

**So, this whole me-writing-a-yaoi thing seems to be working out pretty well, huh? I wanna thank everyone who is reading this….and reviewing too….thanx, ya'll, it means a lot, ya know. **

**I'll do my Review Thankies every 2 chaps, so next chap I'll do it, k?**

**…………………………..screw it…………………… just Review………….**

**I luv u all!**

**Oh yeah, Liquid X10 is a chemical forged from a combination of random, unstable, compounds….uh….yeah….that……um…..ok, long, boring story short: It makes the person u give it to, do what u say, shutting down the part of the brain that makes decisions and stuff. Yeeeeeeeah……but, wut Voltaire doesn't know, is that it wore off already and it didn't really work that long if it even worked at all…..and Maidina is like..well...you'll figure that part out on ur own..**

**Luv,**

**Reis#1gurl**

**a.k.a.**

**Afti **


	7. cooperation with the enemy

**Note: I started on this chapterDec. 24, Christmas Eve….so if I don't post it until like…..Christmas day or theday after…ooooor…hehe…the day after that…heh….then please don't be pissed…..I hav a lot going on….I got a life…and a boyfriend to take into matters…so I'll try to get this all done in one sitting…coughyeahrightcough!…but I doubt that'll happen…..sorryfor the wait…..**

* * *

**Weeeeellllll, hiiiiii-diiiiiii-hooooooooo everybody! (Mr. Hanky from SouthPark!) In this chapter, I'm gonna do the Review Thankies first off….so I get them outta the way…..eh heh……er…okay u know tha drill! Lookfor ur penname and read my Thank-U to u! MUAHAHAHA!**

**TNTigris- **yeah dude, I'm glad ur computer is all right now. And ur totally right about the yaoi fan thing…but hey….who's complaining?…hehe…Thanx 4 ur review!

**Glitter-Cat91-** no worries! I'm glad u like it! And here's ur update. Oh, and Thanx 4 ur review!

**Anime#1fan- **hehe…. I like u….I like u a lot…..u made my day with ur review! Oh and about ur idea…. I think you'll like the chaps comin' the near future. I had to tweek it a lil' bit, but ur idea is pretty much integrated into the story now! YAY! Oh yeah, the rest of Demo. Boyz….heck if I know! Actually ur right…I do need to imply them somewhere in this….ooooh…..I think the idea I just got…will make **Luna P and Qx **veryhappy…..oh good Lord….wut has taken place in my lil' tiny bwain to make me even think about writing about _that_ couple…..well, at least certain reviewers will be happy. Okay, now I'm rambling…soooo….Thanx 4 ur ideas and ur Review!

**hyperness- **u weren't the only one who wuz laffin'! girl, I wuza goodold timewhen I wrote that chap…. And the scary thing is….that I hav no idea why! HAHAHA!Lol. Oh yeah, I totally agree, I don't think that Lemon I wuz planin' on will work well…..yet……muaha…..haha….buahaha….haha….yeeeaaaah… Anyway, u'll find out in the next few chaps after this one, about the connection with Maidina and the rest of the bitbeasts.… I hope that the explanation won't be to boring…. I'm glad u like the way I'm making the 'controlled Rei' sound. I hope he don't sound too much like a friggin zombie or a robot. I try. Well, thanx 4 ur review!

**kero-chan39- **yo dude, sorry about the wait….I had Exams….4 of'em….buuuut noooow, I'm on Christmas Break! WOOOOOHOOOO! And since Christmas is tomorrow (When I wrote this), I thought I should give it my best to brainstorm and figure out a couple new chapters for this fic. Thanx so much for the complements! I felt so luved when I read ur review! coughheresyourup8cough…hehe….thanx 4 ur review!

**UrameshiGirl666-** dude, I know wut u mean. I got this idea in a daydream at skewl….don't ask…..anyway, I had so much fun imagining the whole thing, I started to laff out loud, and…got detention…..my skewl sucks……anyway, I'm sopsyched that u like this! Thanx 4 ur review!

**MeiKimari- **weeeeelllll, ummmm….ya see….uh….I do…but I don't….it's that kinda thing…hehehe……and as for Kai finding Rei…..uh….well, you'll jus' have toread and find out! MUAHAHAHA! Ahem…yeah….thanx 4 ur review!

**Lone Tiger**- WUUUUUTZ UUUUUP HOOOOOMMMMIIIIE! Otay….so I had one too many candy canes….so sue me! oh yeah, gurl, I'm kinda gonna go where ever the keyboard takes me, on this and the next few chapters……this chap is probally gonna suck….a lot……yeah…. And Kai is gonna have torescue Rei, sometime…..but who sez it has to be at the island base? Hehe…he'll rescue him….layda…..muuuuch layda……oops…I'm givin' away too much…but let me give u one las' lil tidbit…… somebody has to rescue Kai be4 he can rescue Rei…right?……hehe….thanx 4 ur review! Ur sequel to, 'Will the pink fiend ever listen!' is soooo awesome…..it rox…so hard……hehe…upd8 it soon, pleeeease!

**Yumei no Anime-** yeeeah, thank kami…..……thanx 4 the complement! Ur idea or a tweeked version of it, will be in intergrated into the future chaps too…..like I sed….a tweeked version…..oh eh….it's the second idea…not the first….lord….noooot the first….Thanx 4 ur review and ur idea!

* * *

**Duuude….that took a lil' bit more effort than I thought it would…..WHO'S READYfor CHRISTMAS? I know I am…PREsENTS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**But let us notforget the reel reason for this joyful season……the death of Santa Claus…….MUAHAHAHA!**

**no just kidding, although i wish it were true...he's just too damn jolly, damnit! **

**But anyway, remember you guys….be safe, be happy and make sure to thank ur parents or whoever ur live withwho bought ur presents….they go through a lotta crap for u……so go give'em a hug….a big luving hug…don't say anything….just hug…..HUG I SED! Spend time with those u luv….u never know when it'll be the last time u see them……..dude…..that wuz kinda…..deep……hehe….**

**OKAY! Now, enough of the madness, and let's get on with the fic!**

**Chapter 7….wow….chap 7…..phew….who would ofthought……hehe…**

**Ps) oh yeah, I'm gonna try that lil' thing everybody hasbeen doing to sum up each chap; which would be a lil' meaningless skit with the characters at the end of the chap. Just lettingu know…..…..and it'll be pointless and probally not even funny…..but deal with it...I'm bored…..and hyper off of candy canes…..**

* * *

**Mr. Dickenson's office…**

"Mr. D'! You can't be serious!"

Tyson and Max hadn't seen any sign of Kai or Rei in the last 2 days, ever since Kenny had told them about Kai's quick stop back at the apartment. They were beyond worried and called the one and only director and CEO of the BBA, Mr. Dickenson. Unfortunately for them, Mr. D' had some news of his own.

"I'm sorry boys, but that's my final decision."

"What! Are you friggin' possessed or somethin'!"

"Ty, calm down. It'll be okay." Max cooed, placing his hands gently on the blunette's shoulders, massaging them ever so slightly. "I'm sure Mr. Dickenson has a good enough reason for making this decision…………Right?"

Mr. D' let out a heavy sigh, and pondered deeply to himself, 'If only they knew the stakes that have been set already….I can't do anything….but sit and watch….oh well, I've had some good years…..it was only a matter of time….When one makes a decision in life, no matter what it is or where it leads…one must never have any regrets……' (RG: I made that up all by myself…I felt so friggin smart!)

"Mr. Dickenson?"

"Huh? Oh yes, boys…. I….I must tell you something….something very important. I said what I meant. I want you all to participate in a massive tournament being held in London, England, even with the current situation happening-

"But Mr. Di-

"Let me finish Tyson! …..ah…now, sit and listen….because there's much more to this than meets the eye, lad. Now, from what you've told me, Kai and Rei were ambushed at a café down town by the docks, correct?"

"Yes Mr. Dickenson, that's what Kai said when he came busting into the flat (apartment). He had Dizzi and I trace him by locking onto Drigger. When I traced him, he was already on an island, somewhere opposite the northeast docks. As soon as Kai saw where he needed to go, he raced out the door without another word." Kenny explained.

"I see. Voltaire kept his word, then."

"WHAT?" All three of the boys shouted.

"Yes…Voltaire. After the first 'Worlds' he came up to me and pulled me to the side. He said he took great interest in Rei and no longer had any desire to claim Kai."

"Bu…bu…but if you knew….then….why….why didn't you tell us!"

"If I even mentioned it to you all, then each and every one of your loved ones would be dead by now."

There was a harsh silence in between the remaining team members of the Bladebreakers and the elderly man.

"Now I know that he was dead serious."

Max shivered at Mr. D's choice of words.

"It may be too late. All I know, is that Voltaire wouldn't waste a second once he got his hands on Rei." He continued.

"You…you can't say that…..no!"

Tyson shot up out of his seat and slammed his fists down on the old man's desk. The latter said, was now standing, his back facing the boys, holding his hands behind him as well. He stood there looking out at the city, seeing as his office was an executive office with a large window taking up most of the wall. (RG: that seems to be the style with big wigs in this fic, huh?)

Right at the moment the phone rang. Mr. Dickenson turned around and pressed the speaker on.

"Hello?"

"……."

"May I ask who's speaking!"

"…..Tell your team, that if they don't participate in the upcoming tournament then….they can say farewell to their friend, Kai. Got it, Dickenson?"

"Ugh…..Well, it seems like I don't have a choice, do I? Alright, then it's settled. But hear me out Voltaire, hurt them…Kai or Rei….and expect consequences."

"I don't think you're in the position to tell me what's what, Dickenson. But in any case, there is one more thing to be discussed. I want you to invite the other teams who participated in the World Tournament, as well as the exhibition matches, to this tournament as well. I must say Dickenson, it would be not one of your smarter moves if you retaliate on these requests……just a bit of….friendly….advice. I will see you at the tournament, Dickenson." -click-

click- "Well, you heard him, boys."

"This can't be happening!"

"There's nothing we can do, Tyson."

"Yeah Ty, Kenny's right. All we can do is….what he says."

"No! Maxy….we can't….we just….can't…."

"Tyson….we have to think of Kai and Rei's safety first. And to achieve that right now…is to cooperate with Voltaire; no matter how much we don't want to."

"I can't believe….Rei and Kai…."

"Well boys, I suppose you should go prepare yourselves for the worst and train as best you can while I call your mother, Max. As well as the other teams."

"Wait….hahaha….."

"Tyson? What…what are you laughing at?" the blonde was already worried about his koi with how distraught he was with the whole situation, and now he was laughing.

"I just thought of something!"

"Uh-oh…"

"Oh hush up Dizzi! Anyway, listen! The White Tigers! When they find out what's happened to Rei, they're gonna flip out! Think about it. Remember how angry and upset they were in Russia when Bryan beat the crap outta Rei? Weeeeeell? Hehe….when Lee finds out….Voltaire is gonna wish he never even looked at Rei! HA! This is sooo perfect!"

"Yeah! You're right, Tyson! Lee will rip'em to shreds! And then….just think about when Mariah gets her hands on'em!" Now Max was excited, and happy that Tyson has found a thread of hope for this turn of events.

**With Kai…(finally!)**

Two men came to the door of the cell of which containing a _very_ pissed off Russian.

"Get up!" One of the men shouted into the room.

In the farthest corner of the cell, sat Kai. He was leaning up against the wall, dried tears staining his face, streaking the blue paint down his cheeks. He had been in that position for 3 days, had only slept a few hours out of exhaustion, and hadn't eaten anything since the….café. He slumber was a dreamless state, only occurring when his body needed rest. He shifted his head to see who was there.

"I said get up!"

"Make me…" He had been through enough already; he didn't need some puppet for his maniac grandfather telling him what to do.

"What did you say?"

"I don't think I stuttered, but maybe you're stupidity has an effect on your hearing as well as your intelligence." (RG: oooooh, buuuurn!)

"Insolence! Lord Voltaire will hear of this, boy!"

"Really? Well, since you're going up there anyway, could you tell my loving grandfather that I wouldn't mind if he brought his fat ass down here to handle me on his own, unless….he's too afraid to come face to face with me. And bring me some Vodka while your at it, will you?"

"Why you? I have half a mind to-

"Oh I don't think it's healthy to lie to yourself like that. I'd be surprised if you had ¼ a mind let alone ½ a mind."

"I oughta'-

"Enough." This command coming from quite a familiar voice.

"Wha- Oh! It's you…shouldn't you be in training right now?"

"Silence. Leave us." Said a dark figure opposite the wall of the door, so not to be seen. It was darker down that way, and all the guards could see was a shady silhouette.

"Oh. Uh….Of course….just call if you need-

"Why are you still here? Did I not say for you to leave?"

With that, the two guards looked at each other, began to walk away, and turned the corner.

Kai was confused now. 'Who were they talking to? Why did they sound so scared? I could hardly hear who ever it was.'

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

The figure stepped up around the corner and stood outside the bars, arms crossed, but unfortunately, it was still too dark and one could only make out a shadowed mass of a silhouette. Suddenly, the slim figure opened its eyes, only to show bright, glowing red slits.

Kai saw this and gasped. 'Who….no….it's……it's…-

* * *

**RG:** MUAHAHAHAHA! ITZ THA EVIIIIL CLIFFY! MUAHA! That's 4 all the authors who left me hangin' on cliffys! BUAHAHA! I'm so evil….damn...this wuz a sucky AND short chapter...im sowwie everybody...MUAHAHAHAHA! O.o 

**Rei: **Dude, where was I in this chap?

**RG:** SILENCE! YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME, THE ALL MIGHTLY AUTHORESS! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough oh crap! I think I- coughcoughcough- swallowed a friggin bug! coughcough !

**Kai:** ah ha….that's wut you git for taking my Kitten.

**RG:** choking….need help……can't….breath…..help….would be….appreciated…like…now!

**Rei:** eh…Kai?

**Kai:** Yes Kitten?

**Rei:** RG is turning blue.

**Kai: **And?

**RG:** /THUD/

**Rei:** Aaand she just hit the floor.

**Kai:** Your point?

**Rei: **oh nothing! n.n'

**Dude….that sucked….the skitAND the chapter……sigh….oh well…..don't worry there's another chap coming up! Like in the next hour or two! I'm givingu guystwo in one day, to say the least. Geez, I got, counting today, 7 days left of vacation, which I PROMISE to update this a couple more times. The next chap will have more juicy stuffz…..hopefully…..**

**I luv u all!**

**REVIEW! the lil' purple button at the bottom of the screen needs luv! Give it luv! Me and the button have feeeeeelings!**

**Luv,**

**Reis#1gurl**

**a.k.a.**

**Afti**


	8. dude, this is like, the corniest chapter...

**RG: All right people! Time for the 2nd installment for today! MUAHAHAHA! Last time, I wuz vewy vewy evil, becoz I left you with a cliffy! MUAHAHA! Ahem….yes…..YES I DID! Don't deny it! I RULE…..uh…..um….I rule….oh! I RULE THIS FIC! BUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes thaaaaat's riiiiight……**

**Kai: Damn the pepperminty goodness of the cursed candy-cane….**

**Rei: Excuse RG, she's been drunk, high, etc…off of candy canes and eggnog, ever since Christmas Eve…which was…..4 friggin days ago….sigh…Kai, why do we put up with this?**

**Kai: because we have to….**

**RG: Damn straight ya do!**

**Kai: On with the stupid story!**

**RG: wut did u say! ARGH! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MIGHTY AUTHORESS! MUAHAHAHAHA!-**

**Rei: close ur mouth, RG. Remember wut happened last time you went off on an 'Evil Laffter Tantrum'**

**RG: Dude….that wuz so friggin corny…..**

**Kai: as are many other things that have happened, are happening, and will happen in this fic…..**

**RG: uh……yeeeeah……once all of t****hat gets processed in my ity-bity bwain, I'll get backto ****ya on that…..hehhehe….**

**Rei: Aaaand moving on….**

**Kai: as I sed before****, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Rei: yeah, coz I can't wait to see wutz _reely_ goin' on with…uh…well…everything! And who the mystery person is with Kai!**

**Kai: don't tell me….you havn't figured it out yet?**

**RG: Figures…..well, Lone Tiger figured it out! And since I up8ed a couple hours ago, I've had only 2 reviewers and Lone Tiger wuz the one who sed she thinkz itz-**

**Kai:SHHHHH! Let'em figure it out on his own….and don't ruin it for the readers!**

**Rei: ….I feel dumb…….oh….wait…OH! I KNOW WHO IT IZ! YAY:3**

**Kai: seeee, I knew you'd git it. Now come'ere…..**

**Rei: ooooh Kai….**

**Kai: heh heh heh……**

**RG: O.o Yeeeeeah…..we're gonna leave that alone…and like, close the friggin curtains!**

**...h..…ooookay, I think I've wasted enough of your time, so here it is:**

**Chapter 8  
**'**Don't Hurt My Kitten'**

**ps) oh yeah, I for****got to mention….a lotta stuffz in this chap glow red so just bare with me….I hate describing things with the same stuff over and over again…but it has ****to ****fit in with ****wutz going on…..so yeah….sorry if u get tired of reading 'glowing red' over and over again….it'll get better once we get past the awkward situation unfolding before ****us……..muahahaha……

* * *

**

**With Kai…..and the secret somebody….muahahaha…. **

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

The figure stepped up around the corner and stood outside the bars, arms crossed, but unfortunately, it was still too dark and one could only make out a shadowed mass of a silhouette. Suddenly, the slim figure opened its eyes, only to show bright glowing red slits.

Kai saw this and gasped. 'Who….no….it's……it's………what's……wrong with you?……Re…Rei?"

"Shut up."

"Rei? Rei, what's wrong! What has Tala done to you?"

"Tala hasn't done anything, you twit."

"Voltaire…..he did this to you didn't he? Rei? Rei!"

"…..No…..wrong again, Kai."

"What? Then who? Rei stop playing around! Something's wrong with you…..why are your eyes glowing like that? Rei?"

"Silence, fool…"

"Rei?……..wait…no….no….you're not Rei……who are you? And what have you done with my Rei!"

"Don't worry Kai, I'm right here. Now, I need you to do me a little favor, Kai."

Rei stepped into view and held his hand in the light; in it was a ring of keys, "I'm gonna let you go, but in return…..you give me…..Dranzer……"

"What! No!"

"Why Kai……I thought…..I thought you loved me…."

"I love Rei Kon; not you!"

"It _is_ me, Kai." Right then Rei's eyes suddenly stopped glowing and returned to normal, well, as normal as they were gonna get.

"Rei? Rei if it is you……then…..what happened?"

"I said give me Dranzer, Kai."

"What? No! Rei stop this!"

Rei unlocked the steel barred door and came over to Kai, unlocked his chains and bindings.

"Wha…what are you doing? Rei? Rei, look at me."

Rei looked up at his…koi…..and his eyes were still golden and actually held some shine in them. He smiled and held his hand on the two-tone haired boy's cheek as if to wipe away the already fallen tears.

"Kai….I…..hold within me……_a hatred for you_ _so strong that I…if anything…become ill when ever I see you."_

**Kai's POV**

'What! He….he….didn't say that….he didn't just say that….Rei……my Rei….said that he loved me….Wait…hold on a minute, Hiwatari….pull yourself together….this can't be Rei….it just can't be….'

"_I hate you, Kai._ So, just hand over Dranzer and I'll be on my way."

"Who….who made you…say that, Rei? You can't really mean that! Someone is pulling the strings on this whole thing, I know it!"

Right then, a bright red light filled the room and another slim figure appeared beside Rei as he stood up. It was the human-like bitbeast from before, in Rei's chamber…Maidina. When she fully appeared, she had her arms wrapped around Rei's neck, her lips nearly touching his ear. She licked his neck and started to whisper something in his ear. As soon as she did this, Rei's eyes started to glow bright red again, he closed his mouth with the exception of, "Yes, Maidina."

"Rei! Rei, who is she?…..Who are you! What are you doing to him? Wait….you're the one…you're the one behind this whole thing….aren't you? Aren't you!"

She pulled Rei even closer to her and had him in front of her, putting one arm over his shoulder on his chest, and the other wrapped around his slender waist. "So Kai, you figured it out, finally. Heh, took you long enough. Yes, I'm responsible for the actions of your _koi_ or should I say your former koi?" Maidina began to laugh, while Rei just stood there staring blankly…with those horrible red eyes…

"What do you want with him and Dranzer!"

"Isn't it obvious? I thought once you figured out one part, it'd all start falling together. Hmpf, not only are you humans easily fooled, you're all imbeciles as well."

"Let him go!" Kai final got up enough strength to stand without leaning on the wall. He raised his fists and took a step forward.

"I'd watch what you do, Kai. As you've guessed, Rei's under _my_ control as he has been this whole entire time, and if I wanted him to, he'd slit your throat in less than a second."

"My Rei would never-

"Rei……kill him." Rei slid out of her arms and took out his blade, putting it in the launcher. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Stay right there, Rei. Now Kai, I need you to hand over Dranzer to me….now….."

"Never!"

"hmmm….you know, I don't think killing you well be….satisfactory enough…… oh, I know….." Maidina walked back over to Rei and placed her hands on his shoulders. Right then, her eyes began to glow a bright red, just like Rei's; but suddenly, Rei's whole body was consumed with a deep red aura.

"What…are you doing to him?"

At that very moment, Rei fell to his knees and shut his eyes tight. Less than a moment later, they shot open and were completely back to normal, yet a steady flow of tears began to fall. He looked up and as soon as he saw Kai he choked on a sob, "Ka…Kai….Kai! Kai help me! Help me, please!"

"Rei! What…" Kai was in shock, he couldn't believe that his Kitten was enduring such…suffering…..

"Kai! What's going on! What's happening to me!"

"I….I don't know….Rei…."

Kai couldn't bear to just stand and watch his love on the floor, shaking and sobbing. "Rei…Rei, I'm here…." Kai knelt down and took the sobbing Neko into his arms and slowly rocking and cradling him.

Right then, Maidina held her hands out behind Rei, "Hm…Hate to break this oh-so-sweet reunion up, but….Rei and I have work to do….Don't we Rei!" With that, one of her hands shot forward and grabbed Rei's head. "Come now Rei, we have to get going. We'll get this boy's bitbeast another time. Come to me, Rei…."

Kai felt Rei's body go limp as he looked up to see Maidina's hand on his head. "Kai….Kai, help me…." But it was too late, for as soon Kai looked back down at Rei's face, which was nuzzled in his chest, he saw him glow red again and slowly stand up. "Rei, don't! Fight it, Rei!"

"Fight it! Ha! You humans are so sentimetal…..Accept it Kai…..Rei is mine….forever….Forever!" With that said, Maidina grabbed Rei by the hand and started to disappear. Rei's eyes were closed and it looked like he wasn't even awake, yet his was still standing.

"Rei! Rei wake up! Rei!"

They were gone…..they disappeared into thin air.

**still Kai's POV...**

'What just happened…..that was so weird….is this a dream? This can't be real…..Rei was under her control…at first….and then….he….went back to normal….just for minute…I know it was him…it was my Rei…my Kitten…..'

Kai got up, reaching into his pocket; he took out his blade, Dranzer.

"Dranzer…..at least your safe……"

'Rei…it's all my fault….I…I wasn't there for you….I wasn't there to protect you…..and now….your under that wench's control….and I can't help you….'

* * *

**It was corny….badly written…and short…..what more can be wrong with this fic! The stupid skit at the beginning was more interesting than the actual fic! Well….I wouldn't go that far….never mind…. I'm so sorry for those of you who are utterly disgusted with the way I wrote this chapter…..I didn't know how to put what wuz in my mind into words….so it sounded reeeeeely corny and messed up…..and badly written…..this fic is just going down hill…..fast……I mean, I'm in the 10th friggin grade in high skewl and this whole fic sounds like it was written by a 10 year old….no offense to any 10 year olds reading this…**

**Well, my smidgen of confidence is totally shot……this chap…..sucked ass……**

**…dude….I'm so screwed……**

**I'm sorry again for the badness of this chap….I'll try harder…….and my tummy hurts…..**

**So, I'll understand if you don't wanna review…..BUT…..if you wanna review…heh..heh..…that's perfectly fine with me!**

**Luv,**

**Reis#1gurl**


	9. dude, this is like, the shortest chapter...

**Hiya everybody! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Each of ur reviews made me smile and totally gave me the incentive to upd8. Although, I'm sorry u had to wait a while for it. I wuz being lazy….again…..but hey, it's my duty as a slackin', teenage, high skewl student, to…well….slack….hehe….er yeah…..**

**:No skit today, folks. Sorry, but then again, I'm sure this is better off with out it.: **

**IMPORTANT: I'd like to give a huge big shout out to my good friends and BETA readers, Lone Tiger and Konfizkate91! WOOOHOOOOO! Thanx guys, this chap and the chaps following it, couldn't have been written without ya. UROCSOHARD! YEAH! URULE! WOOO!**

**Okay, on with the fic. And sorry, to those of u I sed ur ideas would be in my fic soon, I hav to make adjustments. Sorry, but don't worry, they will be, or a tweeked version of them, will be in my fic…..somewhere……**

**And I'm so sorry for the long wait and the fact that this chap is so short! I'll elaborate in the end comment.**

**Read on, faithful reviewer!**

* * *

**Don't Hurt My Kitten**

**Chapter 9**

**Kai's POV**

'What am I gonna do? Rei's possessed, and he's after Dranzer; which most likely means he's after everyone else's bitbeasts too. But the thing is, it's not him. It's not him! That creepy women was…. controlling him. She's warped his mind and he's completely helpless to what she makes him do.'

Kai walked out of the cell, rubbing his wrists where the roped had been tied.

'What do I do now? I can't get through to him; so how am I gonna save him and everyone's bitbeasts, too! This is too much, I mean, how could this happen? At first I thought Tala was the one who was running show…. then, it was supposedly Voltaire who was…nooooow, it's this….this….this wacked up evil lady! Who's next! …. Ugh…. my nerves can't take much more of this.'

After walking down a large corridor for what seemed like forever, Kai saw the two big metal doors, which he was dragged in when he got here. 'Funny, I thought there would be more security…..What's going on?'

**With Rei…**

"Rei, where have you been? I called for you 15 minutes ago. I wont tolerate disobedience; so make sure it doesn't happen again. Understood?"

Voltaire was sitting in at his desk, his back towards Rei. The latter was standing right in front the desk.

"Yes, Lord Voltaire."

"Rei, you wouldn't happen to know where Tala has gone to, would you?" Voltaire said, with of a hint of suspicion in his tone. "I haven't seen him anywhere since the day after you arrived. I'm beginning to worry." The old man chuckled deviously when he finished speaking. "Rei?"

"I haven't seen him either, Sir."

Voltaire suddenly spun around in his chair to face Rei. "Very well, then. I'll deal with that matter later. Right now though, there is another matter at hand, my boy. You're leaving tonight. You will arrive in Hong Kong late tonight and will check into the hotel I've chosen for you. I've already had your things sent ahead, so all you need is your blade. Be at the helicopter pad at 7:00pm sharp. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lord Voltaire."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow afternoon at the stadium. There, I will explain to you what you are expected to do. Now, go and train; you have a long day ahead of you and you need to be prepared…..all though…..I sincerely doubt there'll be any problems. Oh, and do keep an eye out for Tala, would you? I wouldn't want him to miss out on the next few days." As Voltaire finished his sentence, he slowly turned back around in his chair, his back facing Rei once more.

Rei walked out of the office and went straight back to his quarters. He locked the door and stood with his back against the door, breathing heavily. He was covered in cold sweat. Suddenly he clutched his head and was on his knees on the floor. "I…wont listen to you…..anymore……I…wont….", he struggled to get the words out in between his labored breathing. With one hand on the floor for support and the other clutching his head, he shut his eyes tightly and began to quietly weep.

Suddenly a red light burst out of his pocket, from his blade, and materialized in front of him. Sitting casually on his bed, Maidina smirked at the suffering Neko. She got up and bent down to Rei. She began to rub his back in a soothing manner and pulled him onto her lap while she sat on the floor. Rei had lost consciousness, but he still whimpered in his slumber.

"There, there. It'll be all right, child. I know this is painful, I know…..but now, it is time…..time for you to stop resisting me…….you've been fighting for control this entire time………and you've been losing the entire time as well. So I have an offer for you, my child. Let me help you……let me make you stronger…..and more powerful…..Let me take control and help stop this constant torment…….Let me in, Rei…………………………Let me in……………….."

Just as she finished, she placed her hand on Rei's forehead. Suddenly, his eyes burst open, yet this time they weren't red or gold………they were pure white……..blank of all emotions. Rei still continued to whimper, more loudly now, than before.

* * *

**Okay, I know, it wuz reeely short and ya'll deserve a longer chap, but ya gotta understand, I'm running out of ideas here! I NEED HELP! Where do I go from here? Like, coz I know how to do the ending for it, and I already did the beginning ……uh duh…….but I'm totally clueless how to do the middle…….which is where I am now…..duh……….**

**Sorry, this sucks………….and it's super short…………I feel bad…………..sniff……..**

**Oh! I made my own site at xanga. com ! (ignore the spaces) here is the address (again, ignore the spaces): www. xanga. com / pinkicekitten **

**PLEEASE VISIT MY SITE! And you can leave comments on there too! So be nice and visit soon! I designed the layout all by myself and I think itz pretty kewl.**

**Sorry for the long wait! But if u help me out by giving my ideas than that'd be appreciated! (I know, some of you already did, but I need ideas for this point of the story. Those of u who gave me ideas that I sed I'd use, don't worry, I haven't forgotten u! But, I need ideas for THIS particular part of the fic. But ur ideas were and still are very much appreciated!)**

**The next chap will be much, much longer! I promise! **

**Peace out, dude(s),**

**Reis#1gurl**


	10. dude, this whole story just sucks! But h...

**Sorry if this sucks ass. I tried really hard….but….well…..just read and review… **

**Oh and I've noticed in my other updated fic that the sentences I end with an Exclamation Point (!) AND a Question Mark (?) at the same time…well…only the (!) showed up….so I don't know if that'll happen in this story/chapter…so if it sounds like a character is asking a question and there's an (!) than that means there's supposed to both a (!) and a (?). I'm not stupid….I know how to punctuate my sentences….just the stupid site….oh well…just letting you know that I'm not some dumbass who can't tell the difference in between a (!) and a (?). Okay. What ever. Just…READ AND REVIEW! **

* * *

"Tyson, I'm really worried." The blonde rolled over in the bed that he and the blunette had shared for the last few nights. He looked up at the boy with his bright blue eyes and laid his head on the warm chest and listened to the steady heartbeat of the Dragon blader.

"I am too, Max, but there's nothing we can do. Besides you know Kai and Rei; if anyone can take care of themselves, it's them. They've both had their shares of tight situations. They'll be alright." 'I only hope that I'm right…' Tyson thought to himself.

Just then, Kenny came into the room but quickly reconsidered when he saw the couple together…..in a 'questionable' position. "Uhh….um….can you guys…like…stop for a sec' or something? I have some news."

"Oops, sorry Chief!" Max quickly jumped off of Tyson, both blushing madly. The three were soon all seated at the table in kitchen. "Chief, what's the news? Are Rei and Kai all right?"

"That's not exactly what I meant by 'news', Max. Mr. Dickenson has notified us as well as many other of whom which we know, that there will be a tournament held in Hong Kong day after tomorrow. But what I can't understand is why he would invite us, full well knowing that two of our teammates are nowhere to be found….That makes me feel…kind of uneasy, you know?"

"Yeah, besides, given the circumstances at hand, we can't even consider going…even if it were to just watch."

"Maxy is right. Something's not right. There's something screwy about this whole thing…..And you're not the only one who's uneasy, Chief…..believe me."

Just then the door burst open. And there was Kai. He just stood there for a second, as if trying to make himself believe he was actually there; but then he rushed forward to the table breathing hard.

"Have you heard anything?" He said kind of loudly in a haggard voice.

"Kai! Oh my God, Kai! You look horrible! Did you find Rei? What happened?"

All these questions came flooding toward him but he held steady and dismissed them instantly. There were much more important matters at hand. "I asked you, had you heard anything! Answer me!"

"Kai…Kai what happened?……No...no…we haven't heard anything of either of you until now."

"Damn it!" With that, Kai slammed his fist down on the table, hard. He had left the island with ease, unimaginable as that may seem, and had made his way back in mere hours. He had known it was a stab in the dark that he might have had a glimmer of hope that Rei, since he last saw him, had escaped and had come back here, hoping to meet him. That sheer glimmer went out as soon as he opened the door to see only three…not four.

"Kai, tell us what happened. Kenny could only tell us so much and it was hardly an explanation, Kai…you know, since you had left without telling any of us why you had to track down Rei. What's going on?"

Kai let out a heavy sigh and sat down at the table. He figured he wasn't going to find Rei again and save him, at the rate he was going. So might as well explain.

**:After 5 minutes:**

"WHAAT! You can't be serious, Kai!"

"Really, Kai. I doubt that's even possible. There must be some other reasonable explanation."

"….Poor Rei."

The blonde had been the last one to speak. He believed Kai and knew that deep down, Tyson and Kenny did too. He wouldn't lie or be mistaken about something this serious.

"Look, I told you everything. Rei isn't Rei; and even though Voltaire is still up to his old tricks, he isn't the one we need to worry about. Its this….this thing….this thing that has taken Rei and is using him. And I have a bad feeling…like this could be bigger than we think."

"Well….I'm not sure what to do…how about you guys? Any of you have any bright ideas?"

The three shook their heads slowly while trying to think of something they could do. But sadly, nothing came to mind.

"Oh yeah I know that this isn't really the best time…but…Mr. D' said that he needed to know by tonight…about well…um.. Kai, what do you want us to do about the upcoming tournament? It's in Hong Kong."

"Tyson…..Tyson you're…you're a genius!" Kai yelled as he scrambled up from his seat. The others looked at him like he lost his mind. Even Tyson looked stunned. Kai was defiantly not acting like himself.

"Wha..? I am?...I mean...of course I am! ...uh...wait..."

"Don't you see! The tournament! If Maidina wants to get all the bitbeasts, of course using Rei, then that's the place she'll most likely be! The nearest and biggest gathering of bladers' with bits that she can get to! And if she isn't smart enough to know that, than Voltaire will defiantly have made plans to get there anyway! It's perfect!"

"Your right, Kai!"

The computer whiz' set to work on booking a hotel and notifying Mr. Dickenson about them going to the tournament so he could get their flight plans in order as soon as possible. 'This is gonna be one heck of a trip….I can already tell I'm gonna need to bring the first aid kit….and some Aspirin too…..'

"Kenny did you hear me?"

"Huh? What? Oh no..sorry…"

"No problem, Chief. But looky' here, this trip may get bumpy, especially since we're dealing with Mr. Sourpuss's crazy ole' gramps and a freaky super-natural chick, both of which are bent of world domination. So… oh man….…Kai?"

"what?"

"Well…um…Don't you think we should…like…tell someone else about this? I mean, this seems like a little much to handle on our own...don't ya think? Like, don't you think we should like…tell…. Like the other teams going to the tournament? Like….the White Tigers?" –said Tyson-

"Oh shit...I totally forgot...No, look you guys…I think that we might need their help…but…-

"But what about the fact that if we tell the other teams, especially the White Tigers, don't you think that they'll freak out?" –Kenny said, finishing Kai's sentence-

"You're right Kenny...But we have to…I mean, maybe Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary, will be able to help out…with Rei…with getting through to him…...and helping us defeat that bitch, Maidina, and my grandfather...the first being the bigger priority." -stated Max-

"Kai…"

"I've….I've already tried to…to get through…but…he won't listen to me…he…he can't hear me…at least, he couldn't then…and he's probably even deeper innow than before…"

"Kai…we'll get'em back…I'm promise we will…we'll save Rei and we'll get'em back to his old self…we'll get'em back…to you, Kai….but he still needs you…you can't give up…"

"Tyson's right! –Max stood up from his seat- We can't give up! You can't give up, Kai! We won't let you! And in the end, Rei's gonna be safely in your arms and back to normal and everyone's bitbeasts are gonna be safe and sound and everything is gonna be okay! We can do it! I just know we can!"

"Your optimism sickens me…"

"Who said that!" –yelled a startledKenny-

Everyone turned to the door and there, leaning against the door frame was…..-

**With Rei…(in the hotel room in Hong Kong)**

Rei was outside on the balcony of his hotel suite that Voltaire had so generously paid for. He was leaning on the railing looking out over the city; or so it seemed as much.-

Suddenly Rei tensed up and turned around to find Voltaire standing in the doorway leading back inside.-

"Nervous, my boy? You have no reason to be."

"….."

"Ah, I didn't think so. Strong warriors such as yourself don't get distracted with things like apprehension and anxiety before the battle. Well, enough chitter-chatter, I'll get straight to the point. Your goal is quite simple and for you, it will be rather easily obtained. You must capture every single bitbeast that you encounter and if given the chance; even those you don't encounter in the stadium. So, once you know you're opponents then just pick out the others that you wont be battling and get them over with. Save them the misery of the inevitable. The only catch is, you will not be battling with the bitbeast's you gather. After each battle you will report back to Doctor Voden and let him extract the extra bitbeasts from your blade. Understood?"

"……" –Rei looked at the old man before him and one thought crossed his now-corrupted mind: 'He will be dead soon enough….' But just as this thought passed through his head, he nodded it as well, to show he understood his orders.

'I will play his little game for little while longer….just a little while longer….'

"Good, then. Now, go to bed, I can't have my prized secret weapon showing up in the stadium tomorrow morning with bags under his eyes, now can I?" –With that Voltaire let out a malevolent chuckle and left out of the hotel room.

'Do not underestimate my power old man…that…will be yours…and everyone else's….biggest mistake.'

**Normal POV **

Rei turned around and once again, seemingly set his gaze on the lit up city in front of him. But his eyes were hollow…and his thoughts were not his own…Rei was gone. Rei Kon was dead.…no…not dead….at least…not fully dead.…he soul was nothing…and his mind was empty, save for the presence of a spiteful force that drowned out all light and savored in the darkness that now Rei Kon. Rei Kon….was a slave…a slave and he knew it….he had given up…and he had embraced what he had tried to hard to defeat…and now…he was nothing…and no one is going to save him…he's too far gone…

…At least….that's what he thought…in his cell room back on the island…as his mind slowly dissipated into Her grasp…he thought to himself…that it's over and that's that.

But…little did he know that he so wrong….

Nobody hurts the one thing that Kai Hiwatari cares for the most…the one thing he loves with everything he is…No one…hurts Kai Hiwatari's Kitten…and Maidina…was going to pay…dearly…

* * *

**Okay. That wuz retarded. I'm sorry for not updating…I've had most of this chapter done for weeks…but as you've read…it sucked…and I mean it….Well, at least I tried….right? And this chapter..well the end of it...sounds like I'm ending the whole story or something…the end of this chapter…well…it's really just to make a point…like…Rei can't say it for himself…coz…well…if you've been actually reading the story, he's kinda not himself at the moment…and Kai doesn't know all of what's going on…yet….yes, I sed 'yet'…..so I had to put in that last part in order to pull some things together…I hope it didn't totally suck…I'm sorry! I wish I could write a better story for all of you who waste your time reading this….**

**Oh, no sense in being selfish and feeling sorry for myself. So here was chapter 10 of 'Don't hurt my Kitten'. And yes, I am aware that I left a part of the story with a cliffy! I will tell you who it is…..in the next chapter…..where you will read who it is in the actual story with out me telling you….I won't ruin the surprise! MUAHAHA!**

**But seriously, should I just end this fic? Should I just delete it? Cause' it just seems to be going down hill….I don't know if anyone even really likes it or not…oh well….**

**Sorry for babbling again….it's a habit I'm trying to break….**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. No flames please….I do that enough to myself…I don't need someone else to do it for me…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. I'm not grounded anymore! Here is chapte...

**Hi everybody! It feels like an eternity since I've been on the Internet, let alone updated! Are ya glad to hear from me? Didn't think so. Lol. **

**Well, enough chit-chat, time to get things started. **

**Here is chapter 11 of DHMK. **

**Oh one last thing. In one of the previous chapters, the storyline said that the big tournament was going to be in London, England. Then ACCIDENTLY, I messed up in a later chapter and put that the tournament is going to be in Hong Kong, China; and have been putting that ever since. To anyone who caught that mistake and to everyone else, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to confuse you guys even more than you probably already are with this story. **

**So from here on out, the big tournament is going to be in Hong Kong, China.**

**Thanks for your patience with me you guys! You all rock so hard.

* * *

**

(there is a little bit of a recap here, just because since it's been so long)

"Kai…we'll get'em back…I'm promise we will…we'll save Rei and we'll get'em back to his old self…we'll get'em back…to you, Kai….but he still needs you…you can't give up…"

"Tyson's right! –Max stood up from his seat- We can't give up! You can't give up, Kai! We won't let you! And in the end, Rei's gonna be safely in your arms and back to normal and everyone's bitbeasts are gonna be safe and sound and everything is gonna be okay! We can do it! I just know we can!"

"Your optimism sickens me…"

"Who said that!" –yelled a startled Kenny-

Everyone looked around and turned to the door and there, leaning against the door was…-

"Tala…" –Kenny said with a small gasp-

"Surprised to see m-

Even before he could finish his sentence, Tala Ivanov was on the ground gasping for air.-

"You bastard! How dare you come here! Where's Rei! Tell me or I'll kill you right here, right now, Ivanov!" –Kai shrieked from his position on top of Tala with his hands around the said Russians throat.-

"H..ho…how…c-c-can….I….t-tell…yo-u….i-f-f…I…c-can-t-t…bre-a-ath…"

Kai glared at him with such rage that the wolf had to look away, still struggling to breath. He slowly loosened the grip on him and stayed seated on the red-headed Russian's torso.-

"Talk. Now."

Tala coughed a few times and cleared his throat-

"I came here to tell you that your….-he coughed again-….your precious kitty cat has gone haywire."

"What…what do you mean, Ivanov?" –Kai spoke in a low voice, narrowing his eyes. He already knew that something had gone wrong with the whole thing between Rei and Tala, or else what happened in the prison cell back on the island when Rei confronted him, alone, would've never happened; or at least if it had, Tala would've been present.-

"What I mean is I can't and never did, control him. I don't know what's happened but soon after our little meeting with you, he knocked me out and threw me off the dock to drown. He tied me up as well. He's gotten stronger that's for sure…-Tala said, thinking of the moment Rei had hit him sharply on his the side of his neck near his collar bone, knocking him out-….And not only that, but--

"You deserved that. Now, stop rambling and tell me straight to the point. Where. Is. Rei." –Kai said harshly-

"…………….you know already don't you?………you know what's really going on here, don't you?…..Dranzer sure is one smart chicken...-Tala said, spurting out a chuckle at the end-

"Shut up! And yeah, I know a little bit more than you might think."

After about 20 minutes, Tala is sitting at the table, hands and feet tied, with the others sitting there as well. Kai had explained what he knew and in turn Tala nodded and confirmed his suspicions.-

"So I was right, then." –Tala said, after they had been sitting in silence for a few moments.-

"Now that that's all said, why are you here?"

"Well little Maxy, after Rei tried to drown me, I made it back to the docks. Afterward, I tried my best to recover and then hitched a ride on one of the ferries. I made my way to the shore and went directly to a phone booth where I found your address. I figure, there's no way I'm going to be able to get Rei back to me without help, so I might as well call up on some old friends of mine, the Bladebreakers."

"What makes you think we'd help you!" –Tyson yelled out, still steaming on the fact that Tala had made that 'little Maxy' comment earlier to his koi.-

"Yeah!" –helped the said koi-

Kai just crossed his arms and smirked at the conceited wolf. Tala hung his head and sighed in what seemed to be defeat, but then he began to smirk as well. Kai noticed this and got up, went over to the red-head's seat and pulled up his head by grabbing his hair.-

"What are you smiling at, Ivanov?" –Kai asked coldly-

"The fact that you're going to help me whether you like it or not. That's what."

"What are you talking about! –Kai slammed Tala's head against the table- I should slit your neck, you dirty son of a bitch." –Kai said the last part dangerously low just enough for Tala to hear.-

"What's stopping you, oh mighty phoenix? Hmmm? Have you gone soft after these last couple of years out of the Abby's grasp? Is this the real Kai Hiwatari? A scared little child who just wants to find his lost kitten? Are you going to cry about it? I bet you already have you sniveling piece of shit." –Tala began to laugh uncontrollably until…-

**BANG! BOOM! CRACK!**

Kai had slammed Tala's head against the table once more, but then practically picked him up, slung him into the wall and then followed up by kicking him in the ribs so hard the resonating 'crack' of the bones being broken seemed to echo in the room.-

**Meanwhile….in the remote village of Byakko, China…..  
****  
**"KEVIN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AAAAHHHHHAHAAHAHA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! BUAHAHA! BUAHA-OOF! What the-….oh…heh heh heh…Hi Lee…"

"You should watch where you're going Kevin. What on earth is going on here? Mariah why are you screaming….again….?"

-Lee helped Kevin up off the ground and then smacked him on the back of the head. Kevin had ran straight into the lion, seeing as he was too busy looking behind him to see what was in front of him.-

"He started it Leeeeeeeeeee!"

"Nu-uh! I did not! You lying pink fuzz ball!"

"Yes you did, you smelly green pigmy!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-

"ENOUGH! If you two can't behave yourselves than we're not going anywhere, do you hear me!"

"Sorry Lee." –They both said at the same time, still glaring at each other.-

"Alright. Now-

"Wait a second! Did you say we're going somewhere? Oooh! Where, Lee, where?"

"Hold on a minute Kev, and I'll tell you. Now, there's a huge tournament that's gonna be going down in none other than Hong Kong. Every team who competed in the Worlds' is gonna be there."

"So does that mean we're going?"

"Of course it means we're going! We're gonna see Rei!"

"Mariah's right. That's one of the reasons I'm anxious to go. Mmmm…it's been so long since we've seen him, huh? I mean, it's been almost a year hasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"I hope he'll be glad to see us!" –with that comment, Lee smacked Kevin on the back, pushing him a little.-

"Of course he'll be glad to see us! Why wouldn't he? He's our brother; he's one of us, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Besides, I wanna see how good of job that Russian is doing, taking care of him."

"What? What do you mean, Lee?"

"Kai….."

**With Rei…**

"Excellent! Exquisite job, Rei. You're more than ready for anything they throw at us."

Rei looked at the blonde headed women adorning a white lab coat. She was the same one from before; in the lab back on the island.-

'Yet she reminds me of someone….Ach, No matter….she will die with the rest of them…she is ofno use to me….'

Rei silently called his blade back to him; it hitting his metallic lined gloves with a small'clank'. He turned around and walked off; he wasn't in the mood to be around worthless scientists today.-

"Oh…Alrighty then….Well, I'll just report back to Lord Voltaire now….heh…"

The young, blonde scientist stood there for a second looking at Rei's retreating figure… 'Hmm…I liked him better when i saw him on TV and on those spy videos Boris had gotten a hold of from one of our agents….I wonder what happened….the Liquid's effects are stronger and more advanced than I would've ever imagined. Hmmm…it makes me wonder…..what we have created….' With that, she too retreated back inside the building temporarily be used as Voltaire's private facility.-

Rei walked a long time before he came to a bridge. It was still early in the morning…the sun was just on the horizon making the sky a multitude of extravagant hues….of light pink….deep orange…bright yellow….the stars were still awake but they were slowly disappearing as the sun came up more and more. Then there were light blues here and there; all the colors blending into this enormous luminescent orb of light making it's way past the line of the horizon.-

It was a more rural part of the city, if that can be believable in a metropolis such as Hong Kong. Rei had made his way to a large, yet empty at this hour park. He had crossed the small bridge after he had looked at the sunrise for a few more moments and made his way down onto the grassy bank, close to the small stream's edge.-

'Some of the teams will be arriving today…makes sense…seeing as some of the exhibition matches will be held today as well….' –Rei laid down on his back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.-

'Soon they'll all be here…Dragoon…..Draciel…..Dizzara………………..Dranzer………….and then the ones from the village…Galeon…Galux…Galmon….Galzzy….hmpf….then of course there's the ones from all the other teams….damn it all…I can't even remember half of their names…there's so many…..-Rei sat back up and got off the ground-…..it doesn't matter, though….they'll all pay…...all of them...'

Rei began to walk back up the bank and crossed onto the bridge again. This time he didn't stop to look at the scenery like he had before. It meant nothing…not anymore…-

* * *

**Okay well…I still have no idea why I have so many people who like this fic. It seems pretty sucky to me…but hey, I'm not the one wasting my time reading it! Wait….**

**Anyway, thank you all of my loyal reviewers! You guys rock so hard! And I can't believe you've all stuck with this fic for so long…**

**I'll try not to get grounded again….keyword being…'Try'….**

**Oh yeah… about The Demo boys…..hmm…I totally forgot about them for like…this whole fic so far, huh? Well….I'm gonna see what I can do about that….evil grin…**

**I love you all.**

**Peace.**


	12. dead

**Hey you guys. I got grounded again…and now…I'm off my grounding! And I'm out of school for summer (3 whole freakin months!)! Yay for me! Actually that kinda sucks coz now you guys are gonna be all over me trying to get me to update regularly. Damn. Oh well. Ya get what ya get, so deal with it. I'm not gonna babble on anymore so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Recap:**

–Rei laid down on his back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.-

'Soon they'll all be here…Dragoon…..Draciel…..Dizzara………………..Dranzer………….and then the ones from the village…Galeon…Galux…Galmon….Galzzy….hmpf….then of course there's the ones from all the other groups….damn it all…I can't even remember half of their names…there's so many…..-Rei sat back up and got off the ground-…..it doesn't matter, though….they'll all pay….'

Rei began to walk back up the bank and crossed onto the bridge again. This time he didn't stop to look at the scenery like he had before. It meant nothing…not anymore…-

**Kai's POV**

'I'm coming Rei….'

"Finally! We're here!" Yelled an overly enthusiastic Tyson. "Calm down, Tyson. And remember the real reason we're here, okay?"

"I know, I know. Don't worry, Maxie. I'm on it!" With that being said, the hyper couple made their way into the hotel, followed by a frantic Kenny and two solemn Russians.

With Kenny getting his own room as usual, Max and Tyson of course we're sharing….leaving Kai to share with Tala…or not…

"Hell no. Hell. No. You can sleep in your own room; in fact, I'll even be nice and pay for your own room. I've always shared a room with….and….and…I'm not sleeping with anyone else. End of discussion." Kai walked into now-his room and slammed the door in the red-head's face.

"Someday….I'll be the one sleeping with Rei….not you."

With that Tala turned on his heel and went to the elevator.

**That evening (they arrived in Hong Kong early that morning)**

"C'mon, hurry up. We're leaving now."

"Hold up, Kai! We're coming!"

The three younger bladers rushed outside onto the sidewalk to find two taxis already waiting for them. Kai and Tala were seated in the first one, and the second taxi driver gestured the three to get in his taxi.

"Kai _is_ paying for this, right?" Asked a nervous Tyson to Max, who in turn just shrugged and gently pushed the latter said into the cab.

**In Kai's Taxi**

"I'm coming, Kitten….wait for me…"

"No matter how many times you say that to yourself, it's not going to make this any easier….for anyone, Hiwatari."

Kai turned to look at the red head, who was looking out the window but then also turned to look at Kai.

"Yes?"

"I…I just wasn't…I didn't know I had said that out loud…"

"Well, you did. And I'm just going to make this clear, right here, right now. Rei is mine and even though I have to use your assistance now to get him back….that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get in the way, Hiwatari."

The crimson eyed Russian just stared blankly at Tala for a few seconds then just looked away. Surprised at this, Tala ventured further.

"Didn't you hear me? Hiwatari? Kai!"

"I heard you."

"And you have nothing to say or do about it? Hmpf…you really have gone soft…."

"I guess so."

"What's the matter with you! Where's the harsh, deadly, merciless, Kai Hiwatari that I once knew! He was here only just days ago….now…where has he gone!"

"He's gone."

"What?"

"……."

"Answer me!" Tala yelled as lunged at Kai, who in turn did nothing to defend himself and just sat there. Tala stopped when he noticed this. "Why?….Why wont you…what's…."

"We're here." Kai said, as he opened the door, leaving a stunned red head inside the taxi.

As the team made their way towards the stadium's locker rooms, Tala couldn't help but feel awkward.

**Tala's POV**

'What's going on? What's wrong with him? He wont defend himself…not even verbally…..it's like…just because Rei's gone…he's lost the will to fight…to live…and the only thing keeping him here…is the little droplet of hope that he may be able to get the Kitten back somehow…that's the only thing keeping him sane…'

'But just yesterday…he was so full of life….I mean, if my body wasn't so advanced…then I would probably be in the hospital right now…maybe the reality of the situation is just now hitting him…'

"Tala!"

"Huh? Oh…what?"

"Come back to planet Earth, ne? Okay, Kai, what's the game pla-

"Hm…Tyson? What's wrong?" Max questioned his lover, but as he followed his gaze towards the door he saw what everyone was staring at.

"Voltaire."

"Tala, my boy…mind explaining what you are doing here? And where have you been?"

Tala bowed slightly, but stayed lowered as he spoke. "My apologies Lord Voltaire. But there was a slight mishap, caused by Rei. He attempted to kill me, Sir. I-

"Hmpf…too bad. It's a shame he didn't succeed. Tala I no longer have any use for you. You are no longer a part of BioVolt. Rei is all the firepower I will ever need. Thank you for your services, but I'm afraid I can't let you expose me, my dear boy………Rei…………kill him.

"Wha-AAAAHHH!"

A flash of black and red sped past the group of bladers and as quick as it started it seemed to be over. At the back of the locker room, Tala's form was being pressed up against the wall by Rei's figure. Blood was spilling out in large quantities, dripped down the wall onto the floor creating massive lakes of the crimson fluid. Tala never even saw it coming, therefore he couldn't even begin to try and defend himself. Everyone just stood there in shock, as the only sound that could be heard was Tala's gasps for air and the sickening sucking sound of blades being removed from raw flesh. As Rei stepped back, Tala's form slid down to the floor, eyes bulging, mouth agape, blood everywhere.

"Rei…Re…Rei…I l-…lo-…lo-ve…..y-you…",were the red head's last words; with tears streaming down from unblinking sapphire eyes…. Tala Ivanov was no more.

"Re-Rei!" Max screamed as soon as he came to his senses and he rushed over to Tala's lifeless form, followed by still shocked Tyson.

**Kai's POV **

Kai just stood there as Rei came closer to him. Finally, as Rei passed him, he grabbed Rei by the shoulders and turned him to face him fully. 'He's so pale…'Rei was very pale but also, he looked different than before; almost as though he was half himself and then the other half was the same as before, still being controlled. His eyes weren't glowing red but they weren't the shining gold they usually were either…they were just…two dull orbs with no life in them except the shimmering, yet still drastically dulled amber they've always been.

"Rei…Rei! –Kai began to shake Rei as he spoke-…Snap out of it! Please, Rei! Stop this! This isn't you! I know you're in there! …..Kitten, please…." With that Kai began to break down in tears as he saw that his pleas were having no effect; he sank slowly to his knees. The dull, lifeless stare emanating from his love was too much for him to bear.

"Kai…" –Kai looked back up at his love with hope in his eyes, hope that yes, maybe his words did break through. Rei pulled him up so they stood at the same level, and pulled him closer so their faces were only centimeters apart. "Kai-koi…." Rei then pushed his lips onto Kai's gently, but then pulling away, slowly opening his eyes and gazing lovingly into his former lover's eyes.

'What's going on? Is it really over? Is…is he himself again? No…no, something's wro-

Before Kai could even finish his thought, Rei pushed him away so hard that he hit the lockers behind him, leaving a dent where his body collided with the metal. Rei stood there grinning at the sight, narrowing his eyes he spoke in a low voice, a voice that seemed to be his _and_ someone elses.

"If you think I'm going to give up this chance, this power, this opportunity, to seek my revenge, than you must be slower than I thought you to be, Kai. No one can stop me! But I'd like to see your sorry attempts nonetheless…"

"Rei stop it. What's the matter with you, huh?" Tyson stood up from his position kneeling next to Max, who was still pretty upset about the previous event. "What's your problem!" Tyson shouted. He faced Rei, but his bangs shadowed his eyes; all that was visible was his mouth and the tears streaming down his face. "What about us? What about the Bladebreakers? What about…Kai? Are you willing to give all that up? Rei? Rei!"

The raven-haired beauty just stood there not even looking at Tyson. Instead his gaze was fixed on the Russian to his right.

Kai slowly began to get up; he winced in pain as he did so. He leaned himself against the lockers and stared at Rei… 'No…that's not Rei…. That thing…. is not my Kitten….' The Russian began looking over the possessed being in front of him. Suddenly, he saw a glow in his right hand. 'What's that?' But then it hit him… 'Wait! That's it!'

"I'd like to know what you're staring at, Kai." The said blader snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Rei's voice.

"What? …Look, you stupid bitch, give Rei back…right now…"

"Excuse me? Sh'yeah…whatever…" With that Rei turned on his heel and began to walk out of the room. Voltaire still standing in the doorway, a smirk wrinkling his already aged face. Rei walked straight past him and continued his way down the hall. Before Voltaire could follow, he heard his name.

"Voltaire! Are you prideful of your new little pet?"

The old Russian turned to face who was speaking to him. It was the younger Russian. "I do believe you should be aware of something, though. Your obedient slave isn't really yours to order."

"What nonsense are you babbling about now, Kai?"

"What I'm saying is you are his enemy just as much as we are, old man. So you better watch your back if you don't wanna die. Because he'll strike you down if you get in his way, _grandfather_. Just thought I should give you fair warning. I'm really not in the mood to fund another funeral that I don't want nor have to."

"What on earth are you say-

Suddenly the door slammed shut in the old man's face, leaving him dumbfounded there all alone in the hallway.

"Why'd you slam the door like that Max?" Tyson asked his koi.

The American looked up, his eyes red and puffed from crying before. "I can't take it anymore. This is all too much…I mean, I don't wanna have to deal with him AND a evil possessed Rei…it's all..just…it's just too much…" With that said Max fell to the floor on his knees and began to sob once more. His koi ran over to him and began to console him as best he could before looking back up to see where Kai was. Sure enough, the crimson-eyed blader was seated on the sofa near the back of the room, right next to the bloodied corpse. He was staring right in front of him, but he wasn't looking at anything in particular. He was thinking; for he knew what had to be done now.

"Kai…what's up, dude? Kai?"

"That beyblade…I think…that's what's at least partly causing this whole mess. If we can get that beyblade and destroy the bit within it…then we destroy…that Maidina women…therefore…releasing Rei from her grasp….and bringing him back to us…"

"But…the question is…are we gonna be able to do it….with out getting killed in the process?…" Max asked sniffing with the last of his tears for the moment; at the same time looking at the corpse instead of Kai while waiting for the remaining Russian's response.

"I don't know, Max…but that's a chance I'm willing to take….I will get my Rei back to me…no matter what or who gets in my way."

Right as Kai finished his sentence, he leaned to his side and fell on his back onto the sofa, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Just then, Kenny walked out of the bathroom and looked around, "Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" And just as he said that he looked down and saw a wide eyed, bloody, and most of all…dead…Tala. "AAAAHHH!" and with that Kenny paled and was out like a light.

'Rei would've laughed at that….I miss you so much, Kitten….wait for me…please…wait for me….'

* * *

**Oh my God, Rei killed Tala! You bastard! Just kidding! I love my Rei! Anyway, this was a sucky update and short one at that…but a few things happened in their that I bet you weren't expecting, right? Good.**

**Have any of you heard of Breaking Benjamin? They rock mah socks. **

**Anyway, please review! Oh and someone asked for more yaoi in the chaps….and I know the wee bit in this chap sucked….but hey, better than nothing, right? And dude, I killed Tala, doesn't that help? **

**Well anyway, I better not get any flames just coz I killed Tala. Coz it's my story and ya'll have any problems with it you can just X out of here and go on with your screwed up lives, K? **

**REVIEW!**


	13. chap 13, lucky 13

Not. One. Word…about not updating in so long. I have no excuses…and I'm not aiming to make up any either. So flame me all you want because at the moment I really don't give a rat's ass on what you think about me. This stupid fic sucks anyway, so if you're just here to patronize me and tell me I need to work on my updating-skills than click that little X button at the top right of the screen cause you're just wasting your time.

Read and Review…please and thank you. Oh and the reason there is a small (.) in between some words is because my computer takes those particular words out because it doesn't like them very much.

There is a small Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter, by the way, so if you are one of my reviewers who have been waiting a really long while for this update and you really do like this story….then that note is for you.

-----------------------------------------

Recap:

"Kai…what's up, dude? Kai?"

"That beyblade…I think…that's what's at least partly causing this whole mess. If we can get that beyblade and destroy the bit within it…then we destroy…that Maidina women…therefore…releasing Rei from her grasp….and bringing him back to us…"

"But…the question is…are we gonna be able to do it….with out getting killed in the process?…" Max asked sniffing with the last of his tears for the moment; at the same time looking at the corpse instead of Kai while waiting for the remaining Russian's response.

"I don't know, Max…but that's a chance I'm willing to take….I will get my Rei back to me…no matter what or who gets in my way."

Right as Kai finished his sentence, he leaned to his side and fell on his back onto the sofa, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Just then, Kenny walked out of the bathroom and looked around, "Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" And just as he said that he looked down and saw a wide eyed, b.loody, and most of all…dead…Tala. "AAAAHHH!" and with that, Kenny paled and was out like a light.

'Rei would've laughed at that….I miss you so much, Kitten….wait for me…please…wait for me….' Kai thought as he opened his eyes, staring up at the bright fluorescent lights.

Chapter 13 (finally…)

(the scene starts off with a roaring crowd in a large Beyblade stadium, with Brad Best and AJ Topper beginning with the commentary…don't worry, it wont last long.)

"Well now, this is a great turn out for a tournament of such short notice, eh Brad!"

"You can bet your money on that, AJ! Hi folks, and welcome to the Hong Kong divisional Beyblade tournament! I'm Brad Best and with me here is my partner in crime, AJ Topper!"

"Hey folks! Boy, were definitely in for a treat today, that's for sure! Here today are the five teams that have won the hearts of beyblade fans all over the world; including The All Starz, The Majestics, The White Tigers, The Demolition Boys, and of course, last year's World Champions, The Bladebreakers!"

"But wait AJ, have you heard the latest news? The much loved Rei Kon has all of a sudden switched teams! ….again!"

"I sure did hear about that, Brad…Rei Kon is now on the Demolition Boys team! Imagine that! I wonder what could've provoked that decision on Kon's part, eh Brad?"

"Yeah, I wonder what was going through his head during that brainstorm. Well, whatever the cause, things are definitely gonna heat up here today, AJ!"

-the crowd roars wildly-

(In the White Tigers locker room)

"What! What are you saying! How could you let this happen! You sorry son of a bitch!" Lee yelled as he turned away from the group of bladers standing before him, more specifically the pale, painted face of his best friend's lover that was in front of him.

"Kai, maybe we should go…." Max said quietly.

The said Russian blader looked at the floor and then looked back up at Lee's slightly shaking form. He slowly walked over to the lion-blader and placed a hand on his shoulder as he calmly spoke, "Lee….you know as well I do, that he needs you….you have to be strong…."

With that, Lee suddenly looked up with hurt, yet piercing eyes as he punched the wall with such force, a resounding 'boom' echoed throughout the room. As he removed his hand from the surface, pieces of the cream colored plaster fell to the floor, leaving a bare imprint of his fury.

"Lee…." Mariah whispered softly. She quickly wiped a few stray tears from her face as she turned to Kai and the rest of his team, "….What do you want us to do, Kai? How can we help?"

Kai suddenly found not only all the eyes of the neko-jin team looking at him, but those of his own team as well. They all looked somewhat scared, but most of all, determination was evident on all of their faces.

Kai was about to open his mouth to speak when the door behind him opened with a crash.

"Will someone please tell us why there is b.lood all over the Bladebreakers locker room!" screamed an obviously rattled Robert Jurgen.

Out from behind the purple-headed blader came the faces of his teammates, Oliver and Enrique, who happened to be holding hands. All of a sudden, a scream was heard along with muffled curses with a slight Scottish accent.

"Robert! Oliver, Enrique! And…uh…I think I just heard Johnny…" exclaimed Tyson.

"What in the seven hells is going on here!" the auburn haired blader shrieked, now being seen and heard very clearly in the doorway with his teammates.

Again all eyes were turned on Kai, who of course was not used to this kind of attention. With it getting more and more difficult to keep up his cool and collected stance under everyone's scrutinizing stares, he cleared his throat and walked over to the bench in front of the lockers. Crossing his arms, closing his eyes, and regaining his composure, he took a deep breath and began to explain once again all that has been happening up to the present.

An hour later, and being joined up with the equally-freaked out All Starz who happened to barge in the same way the Majestics had about 15 minutes after Kai started explaining, everyone was finally caught up to speed. But one question was still left unanswered:

What now?

Of course this question was voiced by none other than Max's mother (who stumbled in with her team as well), Judy Tate.

"Well…that's what we were about to discuss when Mr. Uncouth here busted in a while ago." stated Tyson as he jerked his thumb at the said German blader, who in turn resonated with a snort and a 'hmpf'.

"Well, what would you have done if you went to say 'hello' to one of your fellow teams, only to find their locker room covered in b.lood? Hmm? That's what I thought. You would've done the same, I'm sure."

Sweat dropping, everyone nodded in unison.

Until, "Wait…that's all there was? Just b.lood?" asked Max.

"Why…why yes, there was a puddle of the disgusting liquid beside the sofa….and what do you mean 'just b.lood'?" answered Oliver, who was in the protective grasp of the blond Italian.

With hearing his answer, Kai realized what Max was getting at by asking him that. Slowly one by one, the bladers all realized it too. Again, someone voiced another question that floated into everyone's mind at that exact moment, "So…if…if there's just a puddle of b.lood…then…where…WHERE'S TALA!" screamed Kenny frantically, paling and looking as if he'd faint again at any moment.

(Somewhere in the same stadium, in a box-suite with a wall of glass allowing a spectacular view overlooking the entire arena) …

"Everything is going perfectly…soon, no one will stand in my way." said the old Russian CEO as he turned away from the enormous window.

"That's….what you think….you son of a bitch…" said a harsh voice, slightly c.racking at the end of the sentence.

"…hm?…Ah…Tala…I'm not at all surprised…hmpf, I think you're losing your touch; you've become so predictable…" Voltaire said as he turned around and took a seat behind a large mahogany desk, his back facing the wall of windows. "Do you really believe you can stop me, Tala? Are you that dense? I thought that you and my traitor of a grandson, and not to mention everyone else…would've realized by now…I'm invincible….I'm unstoppable…I'm-

"SHUT UP YOU S.ADISTIC B.ASTARD! Stop talking! You…you make me sick! It's OVER, Voltaire!" Tala screamed manically as he limped over to the old man, picking up speed as he launched himself at older Russian…yet…he never reached his target.

In a flash of movement, Tala was stopped short, by slim hand that currently had him by the throat.

Voltaire, who had fallen out of his chair from surprise, was sprawled out on the floor, clutching his chest and breathing hard. Through his attempts of regaining his breath and composure, he managed to growl, "Rei, you almost let him kill me! What's the matter with you?"

Yet Rei did not turn to look at the him. He simply stared blankly at the red head in his grasp, who currently wasn't even struggling. He wasn't unconscious, no, he was staring right back at him. Ice met gold as they continued this little match for a few more seconds before, "He's right. It's over….for you…old man." Rei said a somewhat delicate voice, so softly that Voltaire had to strain to hear it.

"What was that! Don't you talk back to me, young man, I am you're master! You will obey me! Do you hear me?" Voltaire staggered again to get up off the floor.

Rei continued to stare at Tala until he finally dropped him onto the floor, leaving the ice-blader gasping for air. He then turned ever so slightly and looked at the wrinkled old man, eyes slitting dangerously.

"No….it is over…and you….are not my master…I have never…nor will I ever….obey you….and now….good-bye…." And with that, Rei quickly shot his hand onto Voltaire chest while a deep red glow seemed to radiate at that spot.

Voltaire tried to struggle, but it was useless, he was frozen in that spot. "Stop it! What are you doing? Stop this! STO-ARRGGGHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

An enormous red flash of electric-like energy flowed into Voltaire's chest from Rei's hand and within seconds, the old man slumped over onto the floor. Rei stooped down to see if he was really d.ead; checking his pulse, then he got up turned to face the wide-eyed Tala and stooped down again, this time to be eye level with the red head.

Tala stared at Voltaire's still body. "He's d.ead, isn't he…he's really d.ead…after all these years…" Tala tore his eyes from the body and planted them once again on the once-so-angelic face in front of him. Rei had indeed changed; as noted so many time before during this whole ordeal…and once more he felt a pang of guilt and sadness as he noticed that Rei's once sparkling amber eyes were now dull and faded.

'What have I done…' thought Tala as he continue to stare.

The neko-jin's sun-kissed face used to glow with joy and vigor…now…it was almost like he was a walking corpse. 'I have to end this…I have to end his suffering…now…' Slowly as if in a trance Tala lifted his hand up to Rei's face, gently rubbing his thumb on the younger boy's cold cheek. Just as slowly, he closed the gap between their faces, softly placing his lips on the boy's own kneeling in front of him.

Nothing…there was nothing…not even a flinch… Tala removed his lips only to meet the same blank staring eyes he saw before. The raven-haired boy hadn't moved at all; not even a blink. He just sat there, breathing evenly, as if he was asleep; yet his eyes were open and staring straight at the blue-eyed Russian.

"What…? What is it…what are you thinking?" Tala asked shakily. Finally, Rei stood up and took a step forward, past the red head. He then stopped and without turning around, answered, "It's almost time…" And with that he continued walking, out the door and down the hall towards the main stadium doors.

Tala just sat there. He had turned to see Rei leave, but he hadn't gone after him…no, what the neko had said had perplexed him so much he just stayed where was. 'What does he mean by that?….Something bad is coming….I can feel it….but what?' Carefully, he stood up, brushed himself off and walked toward the wall of windows, stepping over the corpse that was in the way. Looking out over the stadium, a foreboding sense of darkness seeped over every inch of the arena. Yes…something was coming….something bad….something evil….and it was strong….

Tala slowly turned from the window with one final look and went out the door as well. But instead of walking the same way Rei did, he went the opposite way, toward the locker rooms. 'Oi…well, I might as well go clean up….and scare the pi.ss out of these idiots while I'm at it…'

---------------------------------------

Okay, I'm ending this chapter here. Don't complain to me about not updating and the fact that this measly update was so short…I am seriously working off of little to no inspiration….so ya'll are lucky I was able to write this much….I don't know what's wrong with me….why I can't write anymore….I mean….I was barely able to write at all when I first started….but now….it's like I lost the little bit of talent that I did have…

If you are one of those people who really is a fan of my work (especially this story) and have been waiting patiently for this update for months and months, then again, I do apologize and I know this wont make up for any frustration or anger towards me or my story; but hey, at least this IS an update right? Not a very good one, but hey, it's an update nonetheless.

ARE YOU PEOPLE HAPPY TALA IS NOT REALLY D.EAD? Good God, some of you guys threw a such a hissy fit because you thought I killed Tala…..Jeez, it was so annoying to get flamed for that, when I knew what I was doing the entire time; do you really think I'd kill off someone who's so important to this fic? Huh? Especially when he's gonna help our dear little Kai and our oh-so-possessed Kitten? DUH PEOPLE! God, get a friggin grip.

Read and Review, if you aren't already uber p.issed at me.

MESSAGE TO MY FLAMER(S):

Flames will be ignored; so go ahead you snot-nosed little brat(s), gimme your best shot; believe me, I ain't gonna lose any sleep over it. SO BRING IT ON!…ahem…have a lovely day.

NOW REVIEW MY READERS, REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! 


End file.
